Amante y Esposa -Sasuhina
by sakura tsukiyomi lefey
Summary: (ADAP) Estaba a punto de convertirse en la amante de su marido... Cuando Hinata Uchiha se convenció de que Sasuke, su millonario marido, tenía una aventura lo abandonó de inmediato. Aunque estaba embarazada de él, no podía vivir bajo el mismo techo que el hombre que le había roto el corazón.
1. Chapter 1

ESPERO LES GUSTE LA HISTORIA

LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN, LE PERTENECEN A MASASHI KISHIMOTO

* * *

><p>No estaba seguro de que quisieras verlo... -con el tono incómodo de alguien que estuviera disculpándose de antemano por una posible ofensa, el primo de Sasuke, Naruto, dejó sobre el elegante escritorio un periódico sensacionalista.<p>

Un solo vistazo a la sonriente rubia que lucía sus curvas orgullosa bajo los estridentes titulares y Sasuke Uchiha se quedó helado. Era Ino Yamanaka, la mujer cuyas mentiras tanto habían contribuido a la destrucción de su matrimonio. De acuerdo con las noticias de sociedad del día anterior, había llegado aún más bajo revelando con todo lujo de detalles todo lo que se había atrevido a hacer para conseguir sus quince minutos de fama. En tan desinhibido relato, la ex modelo de publicaciones para hombres confesaba haber inventado la historia de su noche de pasión con el multimillonario Sasuke Uchiha.

-¡Deberías demandarla! -instó Naruto con la vehemencia y la poca sofisticación de un recién licenciado en Derecho con ganas de demostrar su potencial.

Sería un esfuerzo inútil, reflexionó Sasuke torciendo su amplia y sensual boca en un gesto lleno de sarcasmo. Sabía que no obtendría ningún beneficio arrastrando a los tribunales a aquella golfa barata y con ella, su propia reputación, arruinada hacía ya algún tiempo. Lo que era más, su divorcio estaba a punto de ser definitivo puesto que Hinata, su inminente ex esposa, lo había declarado culpable con una rapidez y una falta de confianza que habría dejado lívido a cualquier marido. Implacable ante cualquier explicación, Hinata había asumido el papel de víctima y había abandonado el hogar conyugal animada por su amargada y ambiciosa hermana, Hanabi. Se había negado a escuchar sus continuas declaraciones de inocencia y había optado por dejarlo, a pesar de estar embarazada del que sería su primer hijo. La misma mujer que lloraba a mares con las películas de Lassie se había convertido en piedra ante él.

-¿Sasuke...? -intentó Naruto recuperar su atención rompiendo un silencio que cualquier otro empleado de Sasuke habría reconocido como una señal de aviso.

No sin esfuerzo, Sasuke suprimió un gruñido de protesta mientras trataba de recordarse a sí mismo que si un muchacho tan poco cualificado como su primo estaba trabajando para él, era únicamente por caridad. Naruto necesitaba desesperadamente añadir algo de experiencia laboral a su limitadísimo curriculum. Sasuke había comprobado que era inteligente pero poco práctico, concienzudo pero con poca inspiración, bien intencionado pero sin tacto alguno. Mientras otros levantaban el vuelo, Naruto seguía caminando con lentitud, a veces de un modo enervante.

-Te debo una disculpa -continuó diciendo el joven evidentemente empeñado en soltar lo que había preparado-. Yo no creí que esa Yamanaka te hubiera tendido una trampa. Todos pensamos que realmente habías tenido una aventurilla con ella.

Con la confirmación de la poca fe que tenía en él ese sector de la familia, Sasuke se tapó los ojos oscuros y tristes.

-Pero nadie te culpó de absolutamente nada -se apresuró a decir-. Hinata simplemente no reunía las condiciones...

-Te recuerdo que Hinata es la madre de mi hijo. No quiero oírte hablar de ella si no es con el respeto que se merece -murmuró Sasuke con frialdad.

Naruto se sonrojó y se deshizo en disculpas. Consciente de que su primo había acabado con su paciencia con tanta estupidez, Sasuke le pidió que lo dejara solo. Se puso en pie y se acercó al imponente ventanal que ofrecía unas espectaculares vistas de Konoha, pero su mirada estaba enfocada hacia algo más interno y sus pensamientos eran sin duda más amargos que la bella panorámica.

Su hijo, Shisui, estaba creciendo sin él en una modesta casa donde. La ruptura y posterior separación de Hinata había sido cualquier cosa excepto civilizada; Sasuke había tenido que luchar con uñas y dientes para conseguir ver siquiera a su adorado hijo. Todo el mundo lo había culpado de adulterio debido a las sórdidas declaraciones de Ino Yamanaka y desde un primer momento, sus abogados le habían dejado bien claro que sería imposible arrebatarle la custodia del niño a una esposa de reputación intachable como Hinata. A Sasuke todavía le hervía la sangre al pensar que ella, que había arruinado su matrimonio con su falta de confianza, hubiera obtenido la tutela del pequeño sin esfuerzo alguno.

Era consciente de que en su situación se había convertido para Shisui en poco más que un visitante ocasional y tenía miedo de que el pequeño se olvidara de él entre visita y visita. ¿Cómo podría un niño tan pequeño recordar a un padre ausente durante un mes? Y desde luego Hinata no estaría dispuesta a hablarle del padre que ella misma le había privado de tener. Ahora al menos se daría cuenta de que no contaba con la autoridad moral que ella misma se había otorgado.

Aquel prometedor cambio le daba fuerzas para continuar y echar a un lado tan inquietantes pensamientos. De pronto sintió una satisfacción poco común en los últimos tiempos, aunque no tardó en considerar la posibilidad de que Hinata no viera la noticia de la confesión de Ino Yamanaka. Su esposa era una intelectual que dedicaba poca atención a los asuntos de actualidad y rara vez leía los periódicos.

Automáticamente, llamó a su secretaria y le dio instrucciones de comprar una nueva copia de la relevante publicación para después mandársela a Hinata acompañada de una carta ofreciéndole sus respetos. ¿Mezquino? No lo creía. Su orgullo herido lo impulsaba a atraer la atención de Hinata sobre la prueba de su inocencia.

Era consciente de que iba a arruinarle el día. Hinata estaba acostumbrada a vivir protegida y una mujer tan ingenua como ella se sentía herida con facilidad. Era de esas personas a las que cualquier problema les quitaba el sueño y sin duda se atormentaría cuando se viera obligada a enfrentarse a la evidencia que demostraba que había juzgado mal a su marido. Quizá la justicia natural estuviera por fin de parte de Sasuke, pero nada podría compensarle el sufrimiento.

* * *

><p>-Choco, haz el favor de salir... -le suplicó Hinata al pequeño terrier de tres patas que se escondía bajo el aparador.<p>

Choco, cuyo nombre hacía mención a un simpático personaje de dibujos animados, permaneció inmóvil. Le habían negado la oportunidad de hincar los dientes en la pierna del reparador de lavadoras y por tanto, le habían impedido cumplir con su deber de proteger a su dueña de un intruso. Se suponía que los perros no se enfurruñaban, pero Choco solía enrabietarse como un niño cuando se veía privado del placer de echar a los hombres de la casa.

Shisui soltó una risotada y se dispuso a gatear bajo el mueble en busca de su compañero de juegos. Pero Hinata se lo impidió, aquellos enormes ojos negros se abrieron de par en par y empezó a dar manotazos para librarse de los brazos de su madre. Cuando vio que no lo conseguía, gritó contrariado.

-No -le dijo tranquila pero tajantemente. Después de una reciente humillación sufrida en el supermercado, no le había quedado otro remedio que llegar a la conclusión de que tenía que aprender a controlar los ataques de genio de su hijo.

« ¿No?» Shisui miró con evidente perplejidad a la mujer de pelo azulado y grandes ojos blancos llenos de ansiedad. Tsunade, su niñera, utilizaba con frecuencia aquella desagradable palabra, y también su padre. Pero sabía que su madre lo adoraba y detestaba negarle nada. De hecho a sus dieciocho meses tenía todos los instintos de un tirano que había descubierto que únicamente necesitaba algunas respuestas básicas para obtener el triunfo en cualquier situación: cuando le frustraban algún plan, sólo tenía que agarrar un buen berrinche hasta que le dieran lo que quería. Así que empezó a respirar hondo preparándose para gritar y patalear.

Con apenas su metro sesenta de delgada estatura, Hinata se limitó a dejar al pequeño en el parquecito, pues ya había comprobado más de una vez lo difícil que resultaba sujetarlo cuando el mal genio se apoderaba de él. Después del día en que se le cayó de los brazos, había decidido que en esas situaciones lo mejor era soltarlo.

-¡Este niño está muy mimado! -le había dicho su hermana Hanabi en aquella ocasión, y lo había hecho con tan evidente desagrado, que la tierna y maternal Hinata se había sentido herida.

-Exigente el pequeñajo, ¿no? -había comentado con desaprobación Shino Aburame, su amigo y compañero del departamento de botánica-. ¿No has pen sado en enseñarle un poco de disciplina?

-Tienes que ser firme con él -le había recomendado Tsunade después de que Hinata insistiera en que le explicara por qué el niño no se comportaba de ese modo con ella-. Shisui puede llegar a ser muy terco.

Hinata hizo el pino junto al parque. Una distracción a tiempo podía hacer maravillas para cortar sus rabietas. Y así fue, el pequeño se quedó a medias en el llanto para echarse a reír sorprendido ante las piruetas de su madre.

Hinata lo levantó en brazos y lo estrechó con fuerza mientras parpadeaba para eliminar las lágrimas de sus ojos. Todo el amor desesperado que había sentido una vez por Sasuke había sido transferido a su hijo. Estaba convencida de que sin Shisui se habría vuelto loca de dolor tras el fin de su matrimonio. Las necesidades del niño la habían obligado a enfrentarse a la dura realidad y a inventar una nueva vida para los dos. Pero el sufrimiento que le había provocado la traición de Sasuke seguía clavado dentro de ella y tenía que vivir con él día tras día. Siempre había sentido las cosas de un modo muy hondo y ya de niña había tenido que aprender a ocultar la intensidad de sus emociones tras una aparente tranquilidad. De otro modo hacía que los demás se sintieran incómodos.

El ruido de un coche acercándose a la casa por el camino de grava anunció el regreso de Hanabi. Choco asomó la cabeza por debajo del aparador, dio un solo ladrido mirando con nerviosismo a la puerta y volvió a esconderse. Un segundo después, se abrió la puerta para dar paso a la mujer alta y castaña que habría resultado preciosa de no ser por la dureza de sus ojos plateados y por su mandíbula siempre apretada en un gesto de descontento.

Indiferente a la entrada de su tía, seguramente por que Hanabi jamás le prestaba atención si no era para quejarse de su inmaduro comportamiento, Shisui bostezó y dejó caer la cabeza sobre el pecho de su madre.

-¿No debería estar echándose la siesta? -preguntó Hanabi irritada al ver al pequeño.

-Estaba a punto de subirlo a su dormitorio -Hinata subió las escaleras preguntándose si el mal humor de su hermana habría sido ocasionado por otro disgusto profesional, lo que le recordó que ella misma tampoco se encontraba en una buena situación económica.

Habría sido cruel sermonear a Hanabi sabiendo que tenía que luchar con fuerza para sobrevivir sin champán, caviar y todo ese tipo de lujos. Hinata también se sentía culpable porque era consciente de que su negativa a aceptar ningún apoyo económico de Sasuke más que el estrictamente esencial para mantener al niño era la razón principal de sus números rojos. Había puesto su orgullo por encima del sentido común y ahora estaba pagando las consecuencias.

Al menos la casa en la que vivía era pequeña y barata de mantener. Por supuesto, Hanabi era de la opinión de que parecía una casa de muñecas; pero en los oscuros días que había pasado sola, a punto de dar a luz y luchando por soportar la vida sin Sasuke, aquella pequeña casa se había convertido en una especie de refugio. Además, estaba situada en una bonita zona de campo cercana a Suna, en cuya universidad Hinata trabajaba tres días a la semana como tutora en el departamento de botánica. Con sus dos dormitorios, tenía el tamaño perfecto para una madre y su único hijo; pero se quedaba algo corta cuando surgía la necesidad de alojar a otro adulto. No obstante, Hinata estaba encantada de tener allí a su hermana y sólo esperaba que tuviera en cuenta la posibilidad de buscarse un lugar más amplio en un futuro cercano. Pero quién habría pensado que la boutique de Hanabi acabaría teniendo que cerrar. Su pobre hermana lo había perdido todo: su moderno apartamento en la zona cara de la ciudad, su coche deportivo... por no hablar de la mayoría de sus sofisticados aunque volubles amigos.

-¡Ni te molestes en preguntarme qué tal me ha ido la entrevista! -advirtió su hermana cuando Hinata volvió de acostar al pequeño-. Esa vieja bruja prácticamente me ha acusado de mentir en el curriculum. Pero yo ya le he dicho lo que podía hacer con su asqueroso empleo.

-Vamos -trató de decir Hinata algo desconcertada-... Seguro que no te acusó de mentir.

-No ha hecho falta... ha empezado a preguntarme cosas en francés y yo no sabía qué demonios me estaba diciendo —narró Hanabi furibunda—. Yo sólo había puesto que tenía conocimientos de francés, ¡no que fuera bilingüe!

Aunque no tenía la menor idea de que su hermana menor hubiera estudiado francés en su vida, intentó calmarla con palabras de consuelo y comprensión. Pero Hanabi no apreció tal intento.

-¡La culpa de que me hayan humillado así la tienes tú!

— ¿Yo? —preguntó Hinata desconcertada.

-Todavía estás casada con un hombre increíblemente rico y sin embargo nosotras nos morimos de hambre -explicó con tremenda amargura-. Siempre estás quejándote del poco dinero que tienes y haciendo que me sienta culpable... Estoy buscando trabajos que están muy por debajo de mi nivel, mientras que tú te pasas el día sentada en casa cómodamente mimando a Shisui como si fuera un príncipe.

Hinata estaba horrorizada por el profundo resentimiento que estaba mostrando su hermana y se sentía responsable.

-Hanabi, yo...

-Siempre has sido muy rara, Hinata. ¡Echa un vistazo a tu vida! -continuó diciendo con igual desprecio-. Vives aquí en mitad de la nada, con un perro monstruoso y tu precioso hijo y jamás haces nada ni vas a ningún sitio que merezca la pena. Tienes un trabajo aburrido, una vida aburrida, siempre has sido la persona más aburrida que conozco. ¡No me extraña que Sasuke tuviera una aventura con aquella rubia tan sexy! ¡Lo que es un misterio es que alguna vez se casara con alguien tan insignificante como tú!

Hinata observó consternada el final de tan terrible enojo y la salida explosiva de su hermana. Enseguida se apresuró a almacenar todas aquellas palabras en el subconsciente mientras acariciaba a Choco, que se había echado a temblar por efecto de unos gritos a los que no estaba acostumbrado. Trató de recordarse que Hanabi estaba pasando un mal momento que habría sacado de sus casillas a cualquiera. Nadie sabía mejor que Hinata lo duro que era construir una nueva vida sobre las cenizas de la pérdida y la destrucción. Y recitaba especialmente difícil para Hanabi, que nunca había tenido que renunciar a nada, acostumbrada a unos privilegios que siempre había disfrutado sin preguntarse por qué.

Sin embargo Hinata había crecido creyéndose una persona afortunada. Sus padres biológicos habían fallecido en un accidente de coche cuando ella era sólo un bebé, pero pronto la había adoptado la acomodada familia Hyuga. Su única hija, Hanabi, tenía por aquel entonces tres años y la pareja había decidido adoptar otra hija para que a su niña nunca le faltara compañía.

Nadie la había tratado mal en la familia Hyuga, pero Hinata sabía que no había respondido a las esperanzas del matrimonio de que se convirtiera en el alma gemela de Hanabi. Entre ellas nunca había habido nada en común y la diferencia de edad nunca había hecho más que intensificar su disparidad. Consciente de su fallo, Hinata había crecido con la sensación de ser una continua fuente de decepciones para la familia. Los Hyuga habían esperado que Hinata se convirtiera en una señorita femenina como Hanabi, a la que le habían encantado la moda, los caballos y el ballet antes de interesarse por los hombres y la intensa vida social. Sin embargo Hinata siempre había sido tímida, introvertida y resultó ser también la más torpe de la clase de ballet. Los caballos la habían aterrado sólo un poco menos que los hombres, lo que la había hecho huir de las fiestas como de la peste. Se había convertido en un ratón de biblioteca desde el momento en el que había aprendido a leer; y sólo se había sentido segura de sí misma en el mundo académico, donde su inteligencia siempre había sido recompensada con notas inmejorables. Sin embargo los logros conseguidos en ese terreno no habían hecho más que incomodar a sus padres, que encontraban anormal que una joven de su edad estuviese tan interesada en estudiar.

Su madre había fallecido de un ataque cardiaco cuando Hinata tenía diecisiete años y su padre había muerto cuando ella estaba en la universidad, después de varios meses de una seria crisis económica. Para Hanabi había sido todo un golpe tener que vender la casa y las antigüedades de los Hyuga, que siempre había creído que acabarían siendo suyas algún día. Viven no había sabido cómo consolar a su hermana por tal pérdida.

El estridente timbre de la puerta la sacó de aquel repaso de sus fracasos como hija y hermana adoptiva. Un mensajero le entregó un paquete y se volvió a marchar rápidamente.

-¿Qué es? -le preguntó Hanabi mientras ella miraba atónita la elegante tarjeta en la que enseguida había distinguido la letra de su marido.

-No lo sé -Hinata frunció el ceño confundida al ver el periódico, ya que había dado por sentado que sería un regalo para Shisui.

La confusión se tornó en ira en cuanto reconoció a la exuberante rubia que prometía contar todos sus secretos en la página cinco. Mientras pasaba las hojas se le iba haciendo un nudo en la garganta y un sudor frío le empapaba las manos. ¿Por qué iba Sasuke a ser tan cruel de mandarle un artículo sobre Ino Yamanaka? siguió buscando la página que le importaba haciendo caso omiso a la insistencia de su hermana para que le dejara ver el periódico.

Por fin encontró el titular «SOY RICA GRACIAS A LAS MENTIRAS» y leyó el artículo a doble página sin pestañear siquiera. Con una increíble falta de vergüenza, Ino confesaba que la historia de su fugaz aventura con Sasuke no había sido más que una efectiva mentira elaborada con el propósito de hacerse famosa y de que la invitaran a las fiestas de sociedad. La noche de pasión desenfrenada que la modelo había relatado sólo dos años antes había sido pura invención.

Hinata se quedó petrificada, una especie de aturdimiento se había apoderado tanto de su cuerpo como de su cerebro. ¿Ino Yamanaka se lo había inventado todo? ¿No había sido más que una cruel mentira? De pronto tenía la sensación de haberse quedado hueca. Sasuke no la había traicionado, él no había mentido y ella... ¿Y ella? Ella había preferido pensar lo peor de él y se había negado a aceptar sus explicaciones. Le había dado la espalda a su marido y a su matrimonio. Aquella agonía la estaba devorando viva. Era como caer en un abismo.

-Me equivoqué... Juzgué mal a Sasuke...

-¿Qué hiciste qué? -preguntó su hermana casi gritando, al tiempo que le arrancaba el periódico de las manos con evidente impaciencia.

Hinata se pasó la mano por la frente cubierta de sudor. La culpabilidad hacía que le retumbaran las sienes y tenía la sensación de no poder afrontar la enormidad de su error. Aquella confesión la había golpeado como golpeaba una piedra contra un cristal haciéndolo pedazos. El mundo que había reinventado se le derrumbaba. En una décima de segundo, había pasado de ser una mujer que creía haber actuado correctamente abandonando a su marido infiel a convertirse en una que había cometido un tremendo error con el que había hecho daño al hombre al que amaba y a su querido hijo.

-¿No irás a creerte esta basura? -inquirió su hermana en tono despreciativo-. Ahora que los medios no le hacen ni caso, Ino Yamanaka haría o diría cualquier cosa para que su nombre volviera a los titulares.

-No... Su historia coincide exactamente con lo que Sasuke me dijo en su momento, pero... -su voz fue perdiendo fuerza hasta quebrarse con la llegada del llanto que ella luchaba por contener-. Pero yo no quise escucharlo...

-¡Claro que no lo escuchaste! -la interrumpió su hermana-. Eras demasiado sensata como para escuchar sus mentiras. Sabías que, antes de casarse contigo, era un reputado mujeriego. ¿Acaso no intenté yo avisarte?

Mucha gente había intentado prevenir a Hinata para que no se casara con Sasuke Uchiha; de hecho nadie parecía haberse alegrado de su unión. Ni la familia de él ni la de ella. Todos se habían sorprendido de su decisión y habían dudado de que hubiera muchas posibilidades de que tan extraña pareja tuviera éxito. Hasta los que se suponía que les deseaban lo mejor le habían dicho a Hinata que era demasiado tranquila, demasiado reservada y estudiosa y demasiado poco apasionada para un hombre tan sofisticado como Sasuke. Ella había escuchado todos aquellos preocupados consejos que habían conseguido hacerla sentirse insegura incluso antes de la boda. Sin embargo al final del día, Sasuke sólo había tenido que chascar los dedos para que ella acudiera corriendo contra viento y marea. Lo había amado más que a su propia vida y se había sentido desprotegida e indefensa ante el poder de aquel amor.

—De todos modos, ahora ya estás prácticamente divorciada -le recordó Hanabi duramente. Nunca deberías haberte casado con él. Eran totalmente incompatibles.

Hinata no dijo nada, tenía la mirada perdida en el vacío, inmersa en un torbellino de sentimientos. Sasuke no la había traicionado en los brazos de Ino Yamanaka. La modelo rubia se había colado en el yate de Sasuke, recordó Hinata. Haciéndose pasar por una estudiante, Ino había conseguido que uno de los invitados de Sasuke la contratara para servir de acompañante a su hija en el crucero y al mismo tiempo ayudarla a practicar inglés. Y cuando aquellas detalladas confesiones habían salido a la luz, nadie se había sentido en posición de confirmar o contradecir tales afirmaciones. Nadie excepto Sasuke...

Hinata sintió una náusea. Había castigado a su marido por un pecado que no había cometido, en lugar de tener fe en el hombre con el que se había casado. Sasuke era inocente, lo que significaba que toda la agonía por la que ella había pasado en los dos últimos años había sido exclusivamente por su propia culpa. Aquélla era una realidad muy dura de aceptar de repente, pero Hinata tenía la suficiente humildad para aceptar su error y dar el paso más importante, disculparse por el daño que le había infligido a Sasuke. Sabía perfectamente qué era lo que debía hacer.

-Necesito ver a Sasuke... -murmuró enseguida.

-¿Es que no has escuchado nada de lo que te he dicho? ¿Para qué demonios necesitas ver a Sasuke?

Hinata se encontraba en estado de shock y a pesar de estar actuando con el piloto automático, la aplastante necesidad de ver a Sasuke la guiaba como una antorcha en mitad de un túnel oscuro. Hacía casi dos años desde la última vez que lo había visto, pues desde entonces los abogados se habían encargado de todo el proceso legal y una niñera era la que recogía a Shisui para llevarlo con él. La acomodada situación económica de Sasuke le había permitido no tener que tolerar ningún encuentro personal con su mujer después de la separación.

-Tengo que verlo -mientras hablaba, Hinata estaba ideando torpemente la manera de desplazarse a Konoha. Como aquel día le tocaba trabajar, Tsunade estaba a punto de llegar para cuidar a Shisui y se quedaría allí hasta las seis de la tarde-. ¿Vas a salir esta noche?

-No... No lo he pensado -respondió Hanabi sorprendida por el súbito cambio de tema.

-No sé a qué hora conseguiré ver a Sasuke. Seguramente no sea una de sus visitas más esperadas, así que supongo que volveré tarde -le explicó con ansiedad-. Puedo pedirle a Tsunade que se quede un poco más y acueste a Shisui. ¿Podrás tú cuidarlo hasta que yo vuelva?

-Si vas a ver a Sasuke, cometerás el mayor error de tu vida -vaticinó Hanabi con vehemencia.

-Tengo que disculparme... es lo menos que puedo hacer.

En el tenso silencio que se hizo en la habitación, apareció una luz que iluminó a Hanabi.

-Quizá no sea tan mala idea. Podrías aprovechar la oportunidad para decirle que estás completamente arruinada...

-¡Jamás podría hacer eso! -saltó Hinata de inmediato.

-Entonces yo no podré cuidar de Shisui -contraatacó su hermana sin titubear.

La rabia y la vergüenza luchaban dentro de ella.

-Está bien... mencionaré el tema y veré si puedo hacer algo...

Su capitulación provocó una sonrisa en Hanabi.

-Muy bien... entonces sólo por esta vez, haré de niñera. Esperemos que Sasuke se sienta muy generoso cuando te vea humillarte ante él.

* * *

><p>Nada más enterarse de la llegada de Hinata, Sasuke solicitó hacer un descanso en la reunión.<p>

Al verla de pie en la recepción, se quedó parado en el descansillo de las escaleras. En mitad de la enorme sala, Hinata parecía diminuta e insignificante. La falda y el suéter marrón que llevaba estaban deformados y probablemente tenía otros dos o tres conjuntos iguales. Hinata odiaba ir de tiendas y comprar las cosas de tres en tres la ayudaba a espaciar aquella obligación al máximo. Lejos de la atención que él le había prestado, había abandonado rápidamente el estilo que él le había inculcado y había regresado a su falta de elegancia. Llevaba las uñas sin pintar y el pelo azulado y sedoso recogido con un vulgar prendedor de plástico.

Con aquella indumentaria, no era el tipo de mujer que hacía que los hombres se volvieran a mirarla por la calle. Y sin embargo tenía una belleza luminosa que ni la más aburrida vestimenta podía ocultar. Paseó la mirada por la porción de hombro que dejaba entrever el suéter y después recorrió aquel delicado y femenino perfil. Una oleada de deseo le hizo reaccionar apretando los puños con fuerza.

En otro tiempo la había considerado dulce y leal hasta la muerte. Su calidez y su modestia lo habían cautivado, y su sinceridad y su bondad habían influido enormemente en su cínica visión del mundo. No había nada falso en ella. Sasuke había creído a ciencia cierta que había encontrado un tesoro. Había creído que su matrimonio funcionaría mientras tantos otros fracasaban. Él era un hombre para el que el fracaso era terreno prohibido y había elegido a la que sería su esposa con extremado cuidado. Pero Hinata no había resultado ser digna del anillo que él había puesto en su dedo.

Apartó la mirada con justificada ira, pero enseguida su cerebro enfrió el fuego de su sangre. ¿Por qué motivo había interrumpido la importante reunión que estaba manteniendo? Por un momento se había dejado llevar por las buenas maneras, decidió dándose media vuelta. Después de todo, él no la había invitado a que se presentara en su oficina a mitad de la jornada con la idea de recibir su atención.

Sasuke tenía que admitir que aquella reacción ante la confesión de Ino Yamanaka era muy típica de ella y él mismo podría haberla previsto. Conocía bien a Hinata. De hecho, en otro tiempo se había preciado de sobresalir en todo lo que ella era un verdadero desastre. A pesar de su aparente tranquilidad, Hinata podía reaccionar con una increíble impulsividad a la que la arrastraban sus indisciplinadas emociones. Siempre había estado completamente ciega a las oscuras motivaciones que podían impulsar a otros a actuar, por lo que era incapaz de protegerse contra la manipulación. Era capaz de luchar a muerte para encontrar un acto redentor hasta en el ser humano más deplorable.

Pero Sasuke no tenía la intención de redimirse ante ella. Tampoco deseaba verla y aquella repentina visita le parecía una insensatez que podría dejarla en ridículo. Era una torpeza aparecer allí el mismo día en que se había publicado la confesión de Ino Yamanaka. -¿Acaso Hinata no tenía el más mínimo sentido común? A menudo había creído que no. Si la prensa se enteraba de que estaba allí, aparecerían hordas de paparazzi. Así que, sin querer dedicarle más tiempo, Sasuke reanudó sus pasos, esa vez de vuelta a la reunión.

Hinata tomó asiento sin sospechar que habían estado observándola detenidamente. Se sentía incómoda e inquieta con las miradas furtivas que atraía. Había intentado ponerse en contacto con Sasuke por teléfono desde el tren, pero había sido en vano pues el número del móvil que ella tenía estaba ahora «fuera de servicio». Tampoco llamando a la empresa había tenido mucha suerte, ya que le había resultado imposible hablar con él personalmente. Así que sólo le había quedado la opción de presentarse allí, donde la habían informado con frialdad de que el señor Uchiha estaba muy ocupado, por lo que se preparó para una larga espera con el consuelo de que al menos Sasuke estaba en el edificio y no de viaje como habría podido suceder.

Esa misma tarde a las cinco, Sasuke concluyó la reunión y le pidió a su secretaria que acompañara a Hinata hasta su despacho. Después de tres horas de espera sin que nadie le diera el menor atisbo de esperanza, se sintió aliviada de que alguien la sacara de aquella imponente recepción. Pero se convirtió en un amasijo de nervios ante la perspectiva de volver a ver a Sasuke después de tanto tiempo. No sabía qué iba a decirle, no tenía la menor idea de cómo salvar el abismo que se había abierto entre ellos. Su supuesta infidelidad había creado una enorme barrera entre ella y sus emociones, pero ahora esa barrera había desaparecido y con ella la noción de cómo debía comportarse.

Hinata atravesó el umbral de la puerta azorada e insegura.

Sasuke dominaba sin esfuerzo todo lo que lo rodeaba con su metro noventa y su cuerpo de atleta. Hinata tuvo la sensación de que el oxígeno de la habitación se había esfumado impidiéndole respirar. Se le había quedado la boca seca y el corazón amenazaba con escapársele del pecho. Encontrarse con aquellos ojos negros y profundos era como chocar contra una alambrada eléctrica. La avergonzaba que incluso en una situación tan crucial como aquélla, se sintiera arrastrada por la atracción que ejercía aquel hombre sobre ella.

-Bueno... -murmuró Sasuke, a quien por sus operaciones en el mundo empresarial, habían descrito como frío como el hielo y mucho más peligroso. Su ligero acento le provocó un escalofrío que le recorrió la espalda como una descarga-... ¿Qué te trae a la ciudad?

* * *

><p>ESPERO Y LES HAYA GUSTADO PRONTO SUBIRE EL PROXIMO CAPITULO XD<p>

JANE


	2. Chapter 2

LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN LA HISTORIA ES UNA ADAP.

* * *

><p>Hinata se quedó mirando a Sasuke desconcertada por su saludo. -¡Ya sabes por qué estoy aquí!<p>

Sus cejas negras como el ébano se enarcaron en un gesto de aristócrata, pues incluso cuando quería mostrar su desacuerdo, Sasuke tenía unos modales exquisitos.

-¿Cómo iba yo a saberlo?

-Porque fuiste tú el que me envió ese periódico -le recordó con cierta tirantez por el efecto de sus nervios unidos a una desagradable sensación de ridículo.

-¿Y bien? -siguió él igualmente críptico pero elegante.

Hinata intentó tragar el nudo que tenía en la garganta, pero resultó inútil.

-Naturalmente he venido directamente a verte.

Sasuke soltó una suave risa que provocó un escalofrío en lo más profundo de Hinata.

-¿Naturalmente? ¿Te importaría explicarme cómo es posible que puedas describir esta repentina visita tuya como natural?

Hinata estaba empezando a sentirse intimidada por la peligrosa tensión ambiental que tan bien conocía. Su naturaleza era demasiado abierta y directa como para comprender el temperamento de Sasuke, más complejo y oscuro. Aquella visita era para ella de vital importancia, pero la frialdad con la que él estaba tratándola la tenía un tanto desorientada.

-Es como si no estuvieras escuchándome. No seas así. ¡No te comportes como si esto fuera un juego!

-Pues tú no des cosas por sentado, _hime._ No estás dentro de mi cabeza y no tienes la menor idea de lo que estoy pensando.

-Sé que debes de estar muy, muy enfadado conmigo...

-Te equivocas -la contradijo él-. Estar enfadado después de tanto tiempo sería algo completamente improductivo.

Pero Hinata llevaba demasiadas cosas dentro como para contener las palabras que se agolpaban en sus labios, luchando por salir.

-Sé que me odias y que yo tengo la culpa de todo lo ocurrido... y no pasa nada, es lo que merezco —confesó humildemente.

-No me hagas perder el tiempo con todo eso – espetó Sasuke frío como el hielo.

Hinata levantó sus ojos plateados y angustiados como implorándole que la escuchara y apreciara la sinceridad con la que hablaba.

-Sé que decirte que lo siento es bastante poco a estas alturas y hasta te resultará enervante, pero tengo que decirlo.

-¿Por qué? -su mirada oscura y brillante se detuvo en ella como un desafío-. No tengo el menor interés en oír tus disculpas.

-Tú me enviaste ese periódico... -le recordó de nuevo con poco más que un susurro.

Pero él se encogió de hombros despreciativamente.

-Querías que supiera que me había equivocado -continuó diciendo Hinata sacando fuerzas de flaqueza después de un largo y tenso silencio-. Querías que viera la prueba de tu inocencia.

-O quizá quisiera hacerte sufrir -sugirió él suavemente-, O quizá el orgullo me haya obligado a hacerlo. Pero fuera cual fuera mi motivación, ya no importa.

-¡Claro que importa! -ya no le quedaban fuerzas para seguir controlando sus emociones-. Ino Yamanaka arruinó nuestro matrimonio.

-¡No! -la interrumpió él con calma letal-. Ese logro es única y exclusivamente tuyo. Si hubieras confiado en mí, todavía seguiríamos juntos.

Hinata dio un paso atrás como si sus palabras la hubieran golpeado realmente. Había descrito los hechos despojándolos de compasión y dejándolos en la cruel realidad.

-No es tan sencillo.

-Yo creo que sí.

-¡Pero tú permitiste que yo te abandonara! -protestó desesperada-. ¿Acaso intentaste persuadirme con todas tus fuerzas, o convencerme de verdad de que esa mujer estaba mintiendo?

— ¿Todo el mundo es culpable hasta que se demuestre su inocencia...? ¿Es así como justificas lo que hiciste? Estás intentando pasarme la culpa, pero no había manera de demostrar que Yamanaka estaba mintiendo. Dormí solo aquella noche y todas las demás que pasé en aquel barco, pero no había ningún testigo presencial aparte de mí mismo -le recordó con la frialdad de un abogado en medio de un juicio-. Las mujeres como ella siempre buscan a su presa entre los hombres ricos y tú lo sabías cuando te casaste conmigo. La única manera de proteger nuestro matrimonio era confiando el uno en el otro, pero tú fallaste en la primera prueba.

-¡Quizá habría confiado más en ti si tú lo hubieras negado con más ímpetu! -se justificó alzando el tono de voz por la rabia que le daba percibir aquella frialdad y aparente falta de interés-. Pero parece que eras demasiado orgulloso como para intentar convencerme de que estaba cometiendo un error y estaba siendo injusta contigo...

-Contrólate, _hime._ Esta reunión resulta muy embarazosa para ambos y no me agrada tener que decírtelo.

-No vas a dejarme que me disculpe, ¿verdad?

Era tan sincera, tan directa y tan desastrosamente inocente. Estaba buscándose problemas, pidiéndolos a gritos. Al casarse con ella, reflexionó Sasuke con cierta amargura, había planeado protegerla de todo mal. Nunca se le ocurrió que pudiera acabar exiliado en zona enemiga y que el único modo de escapar fuera comprometer sus propios ideales. La luz del sol interrumpió sus elucubraciones al reflejarse directamente sobre el rostro de Hinata. La perfección de su piel color crema contrastaba con sus ojos plata, profundos y brillantes como la luna. Su cuerpo reaccionó inmediatamente endureciéndose de un modo exasperante ante la visión de aquel rostro con esa boca suave, vulnerable y apetecible como una fruta madura.

En ese momento la mirada de Hinata se unió a aquellos ojos ardientes y sintió que se derretía por dentro. La temperatura de su cuerpo aumentó de repente y se sintió débil y mareada; aquella automática reacción a su agresiva masculinidad le resultaba tan familiar. Aquellas largas pestañas negras como las de su hijo se abrieron al máximo para lanzarle una fría mirada.

-No sé por qué has venido a verme -resumió con una total falta de expresión en el rostro.

-Sí, sí lo sabes... ¡Lo sabes perfectamente! –insistió ella con las mejillas ruborizadas. Estaba haciendo un esfuerzo por concentrarse a pesar de que tenía la sensación de que él había percibido su humillante reacción a su proximidad.

-Pero quizá no quiera ahondar ahora en ese tema. ¿Por qué mejor no me cuentas qué tal está Shisui?

Hinata parpadeó sorprendida, pero la tensión no tardó en desaparecer de su hime empujada por la tierna sonrisa de una madre.

-Está muy bien... aprende tan rápido, ya lo sabes...

Incluso aquella sonrisa sirvió para aumentar la ira de Sasuke.

-No, no lo sé.

-¿Cómo? -Hinata no entendía. Tenía la esperanza de que hablar de su hijo, que en aquel momento era el único punto que tenían en común, podría caldear un poco el ambiente.

-Pues que no sé lo rápido que aprende Shisui porque no veo a mi hijo lo bastante a menudo como para poder darme cuenta de algo así. Por supuesto, siempre que lo veo ha aprendido algo nuevo desde la última vez.

Hinata se quedó helada ante aquella explicación.

-Evidentemente, tampoco se te ha ocurrido pensar que me perdí su primera sonrisa, su primer paso y su primera palabra.

Varias lágrimas se asomaron a sus ojos y tuvo que luchar para evitar que cayeran haciéndola sentirse aún más ridicula.

-Supongo que tengo suerte de que siga reconociéndome de una visita a otra -añadió Sasuke con la misma frialdad.

Hinata se enfrentaba a toda aquella amargura por primera vez. Tragó saliva tan fuerte que se hizo daño en la garganta y tuvo que mirar hacia otro lado hasta recuperar el control. Comprendía lo que debía haber sentido al ser excluido de los momentos más importantes de la vida de su hijo. ¿Cómo podría culparlo por tanta hostilidad? No podía decirlo, pero lo cierto era que estaba hablando como un padre mucho más cariñoso de lo que jamás habría creído posible en él. Uno de los peores recuerdos de su vida era el enfado de Sasuke cuando se había enterado de que se había quedado embarazada.

-Me gustaría poder decirte algo -comenzó a decir torpemente.

-No me vengas con convencionalismos... por favor -se burló Sasuke-. Quizá estés cayendo en la cuenta de que, como la mayoría de las parejas divorciadas, no te nemos mucho de qué hablar.

-Todavía no estamos divorciados...

-Como si lo estuviéramos, _hime_ —la contradijo él con una insolencia que se le clavó en el corazón-. ¿Hay alguna otra cosa de la que quieras hablar antes de marcharte? Estoy seguro de que no querrás llegar muy tarde.

Se sentía horriblemente culpable e incapaz de orde nar sus pensamientos, pero todavía tenía que cumplir lo que le había prometido a su hermana.

—De dinero.

Sasuke frunció el ceño desconcertado.

-Es que... -intentó explicarse sin poder luchar contra el color rojo intenso que se había apoderado de su rostro-. Estoy teniendo algunos problemas económicos. Soy consciente de que fui yo la que decidió aceptar sólo una mínima ayuda económica cuando nos separamos.

-No nos separamos -corrigió Sasuke-. Tú me abandonaste.

Hinata apretó los dientes. No necesitaba que nadie se lo recordara, como tampoco deseaba acordarse de cuánto había valorado en otro tiempo su capacidad para valerse por sí misma sin el dinero de su marido.

-Las cosas cambian. Se suponía que este año iba a escribir un libro, por eso en el departamento me redujeron las horas de tutoría. Desgraciadamente, la editorial decidió que el tema era demasiado rebuscado para el público y retiró la oferta. El caso es que hasta el próximo curso no podré volver a trabajar a tiempo completo en el departamento de botánica.

-Deduzco entonces que no habías firmado ningún contrato con la editorial...

Hinata asintió odiándose a sí misma por haber acabado hablando de algo tan ajeno a las emociones que recorrían su cuerpo en enormes oleadas de tristeza y remordimiento.

-Mis abogados se pondrán en contacto con los tuyos y elaborarán un acuerdo. No hay problema. ¿Pensabas que lo habría? ¿Es por eso por lo que has aprovechado la oportunidad de venir a verme hoy con todas esas disculpas? -le preguntó Sasuke de un modo tan repentino que la pilló desprevenida.

-Por supuesto que no... -consiguió decir totalmente atribulada.

-¿Quizá pensaste que me comportaría como un necio y que me negaría a ayudarte? -continuó diciendo con desdén.

-¡Yo no había pensado nada de eso! -pero se había sentido profundamente herida en su orgullo al tener que admitir cuánto necesitaba la ayuda económica que en otro tiempo había rechazado.

-A pesar de no haber sido el culpable de nuestra separación, siempre fui muy generoso. Fuiste tú la que me tiró el dinero a la hime -la censuró duramente-. Aunque tenía todo el derecho del mundo a ayudar a mantener a mi hijo, tu egoísmo y tu intransigencia me obligaron a no aportar más que una ridícula cantidad.

Aquel ataque había dejado a Hinata pálida y tensa.

-No tenía la menor idea de que te sintieras así.

Sasuke apretó la mandíbula y volvió a encogerse de hombros al tiempo que la miraba como si fuera una criatura insignificante.

-Kamisama. ¿Cómo ibas a saberlo? Desde que me dejaste sólo nos hemos comunicado a través de nuestros abogados. ¿Quieres que te dé un cheque?

Hinata se sintió como si acabaran de darle una bofetada y un enorme nudo de angustia y tristeza le bloqueó la garganta. Parecía que estaba dispuesto a cualquier cosa con tal de librarse de ella.

-No... Ése no es el motivo por el que vine a verte, Sasuke.

-Sin embargo un motivo tan materialista como ése parece tener más sentido que ningún otro -afirmó con el mayor de los desprecios-. Tienes suerte de que no pueda demandarte por ponerme en ridículo.

-¿Ponerte en ridículo?

-No tienes un aspecto muy refinado que digamos, mis enemigos deben de pensar que soy un tacaño.

-¡No he venido aquí por el dinero! -protestó cons ternada por su actitud-. ¿Tan difícil te resulta aceptar lo destrozada que me ha dejado leer la confesión de Ino Yamanaka en ese periodicucho?

Sasuke enarcó una ceja.

-No, eso puedo aceptarlo perfectamente. Lo que no entiendo es por qué sentiste la necesidad de compartir ese sentimiento conmigo.

Hinata abrió la boca sin poder emitir sonido alguno.

-Estamos prácticamente divorciados.

-Eso no es cierto... ¡deja de decirlo!

-Pero nuestro matrimonio está acabado, muerto y enterrado tan hondo que no volverá a ver la luz del día -sen tenció arrastrando las palabras para mayor escarnio-. Despierta ya y deja de jugar a la Bella Durmiente porque no acaba de despertarte ningún príncipe. Han pasado dos años. Apenas recuerdo ya el tiempo que pasé contigo. Además, tampoco estuvimos juntos tanto tiempo.

Cada palabra era como un puñal envenenado que se le clavaba en el pecho haciéndola sufrir más de lo que podía soportar. Una parte de ella quería gritarle, refutar todas sus acusaciones, pero la otra parte de su ser sólo quería acurrucarse y morir en algún rincón oscuro y solitario. Los recuerdos del tiempo que había pasado junto a él seguían estando tan frescos en su memoria como si hubieran sucedido el día anterior. Quizá hubiera acabado mal, pero ella no lo había recordado con amargura, sino que había atesorado aquellos recuerdos como los más especiales de su vida. Sin embargo Sasuke estaba diciéndole lo que ninguna mujer deseaba oír; que ella no había sido más que una historia entre tantas del pasado, que había quedado ya completamente olvidada. ¿Habían pasado ya dos años? ¿Cómo había hecho para no darse cuenta de todo el tiempo transcurrido?

Hinata parecía estar a punto de desmayarse, la palidez de su rostro hizo mella en la agresividad de Sasuke. ¿Acaso se había propuesto deliberadamente ser cruel con ella? Creía que no, sólo le había dicho la verdad, sólo la había hecho ver lo irracional y poco prudente de su comportamiento. No obstante, le pidió que se sentara y cuando ella se negó, le ofreció una copa.

-Yo no bebo -balbució con la mirada fija en el reloj, intentando recuperar el control de sí misma.

—Lo sé, pero como una excepción, quizá te viniera bien tomarte un coñac -le sugirió Sasuke molesto con su propia preocupación-. ¿Cuándo has comido por última vez?

-En el desayuno.

No dijo nada. Sabía que jamás se detenía a comer cuando estaba inmersa en algo que absorbía su concentración. Recordó que cuando él no estaba, sus empleados siempre habían tenido que controlar que ella comiera algo mientras se encontraba en mitad de alguna importante investigación. Era una mujer increíblemente inteligente en lo que se refería a las extrañas plantas que estudiaba, pero en ella, el sentido práctico brillaba por su ausencia.

Hinata levantó la mirada dejando ver aquellos ojos plateados ahora vidriosos por los fantasmas del pasado.

-No quieres que te diga cuánto lamento lo ocurrido porque no puedes perdonarme -susurró tensamente-. Lo comprendo perfectamente porque ahora mismo creo que yo tampoco seré capaz de perdonarme nunca.

Sasuke no podía responder a la intensidad que desprendían sus palabras y su mirada, lo único que podía hacer era acercarle la copa.

-Voy a pedirte una limusina. ¿Has venido en tren?

-Sí, y no necesito ninguna limusina -se aproximó el fino cristal a los labios y dejó que el alcohol la quemara por dentro como si estuviera tragando fuego líquido. Bajo su atenta y fascinada mirada, Hinata se bebió hasta la última gota de coñac como si de agua se tratara. Después se puso en pie y caminó hacia la puerta manteniéndose erguida a duras penas.

-Insisto en que esperes a que venga una limusina para llevarte a la estación -afirmó Sasuke tajantemente.

-Ya no tengo por qué atender a tus insistencias -respondió ella levantando bien el rostro a pesar de lo herida que estaba.

«Nuestro matrimonio está acabado, muerto y enterrado tan hondo que no volverá a ver la luz del día».

-Hina, sé sensata.

* * *

><p>Aquel apelativo cariñoso la hirió aún más hondo, pero continuó caminando con aparente serenidad hacia el refugio que encontraría en el ascensor mientras todas las miradas se clavaban en ella al cruzar el vestíbulo y sin poder apartar de su mente las otras veces que Sasuke la había llamado así:<p>

-Hina, no seas pesada -solía decirle cuando ella había intentado por todos los medios convencerlo de que pasara con ella una tarde a la semana. Una tarde sólo para ellos, sin trabajo ni compromisos sociales-. Hay que ahorrar tiempo cuando se tienen hijos y nosotros gracias a Dios no los tenemos.

-Hina... el aroma de tu piel me vuelve loco -le había susurrado tantas veces mientras la despertaba a besos con la maestría por la que era célebre y con la que le había proporcionado a Hinata el único paraíso que había conocido en la vida, el que había descubierto en sus brazos.

-Hina... la vida va a resultarte tan dulce ahora que me tienes -le había prometido con total convencimiento en su noche de bodas, y ella lo había creído.

* * *

><p>El ascensor se detuvo devolviendo a Hinata de golpe al presente. Ya en la calle descubrió su propia imagen en el reflejo de un escaparate que le arrancó una triste carcajada.<p>

Muy típico en ella, no se le había ocurrido pensar en su aspecto. Nada más abandonar a Sasuke, había decidido que ese tipo de frivolidades ya no eran necesarias para ella. Pero acababa de quedarse horrorizada por la extrema palidez de su rostro y el desastroso aspecto de su ropa. Debería haberse arreglado para ir a verlo; quizá así la hubiera escuchado. Al fin y al cabo él era japones hasta la médula y desprendía elegancia por cada poro de su piel.

-¿Por qué no miras por dónde vas? -le dijo enfadada una señora con la que había chocado.

-¿Madame Uchiha...?

Hinata miró al otro lado de la calle sorprendida, era Suigetsu, el chófer de Sasuke que la esperaba con la puerta del pasajero de una enorme limusina abierta para ella. Los transeúntes la miraban mientras ella se preguntaba cuánto tiempo llevaría allí parada, mirándose en el escaparate y si parecería tan rara como se sentía. La sospecha de que así fuera era motivo suficiente para aceptar que la llevaran en la limusina.

«Nuestro matrimonio está acabado, muerto y enterrado tan hondo que no volverá a ver la luz del día».

¿Por qué demonios no podía quitarse esas palabras de la cabeza? El sentimiento de humillación la estaba carcomiendo por dentro. Hanabi había reaccionado muy mal cuando ella había dicho que necesitaba ver a Sasuke, ahora era evidente que debería haber tenido en cuenta la opinión de su hermana menor. Sasuke se había comportado con frialdad, burla y hostilidad; no había mostrado el menor interés por nada de lo que ella tuviera que decirle y sin embargo había demostrado estar impaciente por verla marchar. La había acusado de estar poniéndolos en ridículo a ambos. Cualquiera habría pensado que había irrumpido en su oficina gritando que todavía lo amaba y que quería volver con él. Como si... Se puso la mano en el mentón para impedir que le temblara la boca y trató de acompasar la respiración entrecortada.

Parecía imposible que hacía poco más de tres años, Sasuke se hubiera comportado como si ella fuera un verdadero trofeo que quería ganar a toda costa y a la que había estado intentando persuadir durante semanas de que le diera una oportunidad...

* * *

><p>El primer conocimiento que había tenido Hinata de la existencia de Sasuke había sido cuando él le había arrebatado un sitio para aparcar mientras ella maniobraba para meter su coche marcha atrás. Sabiendo que había habido gente que había fallecido de ataques de ira provocados por cosas como aquélla, Hinata había preferido marcharse y seguir dando vueltas por el campus hasta dar con otro estacionamiento. Después había vuelto a pasar caminando por el sitio robado y había mirado con desdén el lujoso Ferrari aparcado ilegítimamente.<p>

Su suerte no había mejorado precisamente cuando un compañero la había informado de que una visita de gran importancia estaba utilizando su despacho para hacer algunas llamadas.

-¿Y qué se supone que debo hacer yo? -había rugido ella porque tenía trabajo pendiente-. ¿Quién es esa importante visita?

-Sasuke Uchiha... probablemente el empresario más importante que se haya graduado en esta universidad -le había explicado su veterano colega-. Es tan rico que ese Ferrari que está aparcado ahí fuera podría llevar oro líquido como combustible. Además, está pensando donar un nuevo equipo de investigación a la facultad.

-Uchiha... -repitió Hinata intentando averiguar por qué le resultaba tan familiar ese nombre-. Yo tengo una alumna que se llama Konan Uchiha...

-Su hermana pequeña, que está aquí haciendo un curso de intercambio -confirmó su compañero.

Después de la breve conversación, Hinata se quedó esperando a la puerta de su despacho con tremenda paciencia. Al comienzo del curso, la joven Konan había sufrido una terrible añoranza y había confiado sus problemas a Hinata, que había acabado tomándole cariño a la muchacha.

-¿Por qué? -se había oído la voz masculina con un ligero acento extranjero y Hinata no había podido resistirse a asomarse a la puerta entreabierta-. No hay ningún motivo, Sakura. Lo hemos pasado muy bien juntos, pero las cosas cambian y yo debo continuar. A mí no me va eso de la fidelidad y el compromiso.

Hinata sintió un estremecimiento. Una pobre mujer estaba siendo abandonada por un tipo arrogante que tenía un bloque de hormigón en lugar de corazón. Estaba a punto de alejarse hasta donde no pudiera escuchar lo que sucedía en el interior del despacho, cuando se acercó su jefe de departamento, el profesor Kakashi, acompañado de una rubia ostensiblemente aburrida. Justo entonces, sucedieron tres cosas de manera simultánea: un hombre alto y moreno salió del despacho de Hinata, la rubia pareció adquirir una repentina energía que la llevó a agarrarse del brazo del hombre alto y susurrarle algo al oído, y por último, el catedrático se acercó para presentar a Hinata.

-Doctora Hyuga -murmuró Sasuke Uchiha después de una larga pausa.

-Señor Uchiha... -Hinata se encontró con un rostro tan increíblemente bello y masculino, que por un momento todo lo demás dejó de existir a su alrededor. Aquellos ojos negros la privaron por un momento de la capacidad de respirar con normalidad y no pudo hacer caso de nada más que no fuera él.

Pero entonces su amiga se puso literalmente entre ambos e hizo que Hinata se diera cuenta abochornada del fallo que acababa de cometer. Sasuke Uchiha era un hombre muy rico, arrogante y mujeriego... en resumen, el tipo de hombre que ella solía evitar. Él intentó alargar la conversación, pero Hinata no volvió a mirarlo a los ojos y sus respuestas fueron tan poco alentadoras como su postura. Así que tan pronto como le fue posible, escapó al interior de su despacho poniendo el tiempo como excusa.

Dos días más tarde, Hinata estaba dando una conferencia acerca del libro que ella misma había escrito sobre helechos siendo todavía estudiante, cuando estuvo a punto de sufrir un ataque de nervios al ver entrar en la sala a Sasuke Uchiha. Después del acto, la esperaba junto a su hermana Konan para invitarla a comer y Hinata intentó declinar la invitación.

-Por favor... -insistió la inquieta joven-. Todo el mundo sabe lo tímida que eres, pero Sasuke sólo quiere darte las gracias por haberme ayudado cuando lo estaba pasando tan mal.

—No es cierto —intervino su hermano-. En realidad sólo quería disfrutar del placer de su compañía, doctora Hyuga -aclaró Sasuke sin dejar de mirarla con esos maravillosos ojos negros que hacían que la boca se le quedara seca.

Hinata acabó por acceder a acompañarlos porque no quería herir los sentimientos de la muchacha. Durante la comida, apenas probó lo que había en el plato y mientras, Sasuke le hacía multitud de preguntas personales que ella no tenía la destreza de esquivar. Después, Konan tuvo que irse corriendo a una conferencia y cuando Hinata trató de seguir sus pasos, Sasuke intentó disuadirla:

-¿Por qué has decidido no llevarte bien conmigo?

-¿De dónde has sacado esa idea? -protestó Hinata asustada de que hubiera leído sus pensamientos.

Lo cierto era que no sabía qué decirle porque ni siquiera sabía qué sentía. Jamás podría confesar ante nadie, y menos aún ante él, que desde que lo había visto por primera vez no había podido dejar de pensar en él ni un minuto. Hasta hacía tan sólo unos días, no había sido más que un desconocido y sin embargo, tenía la sensación de conocerlo. Desde el momento en que se habían visto, entre ellos había surgido una extraña conexión de la que no podía deshacerse.

Sasuke le pidió que saliera a cenar con él y que ella misma eligiera un día para así no poder poner la excusa de tener otro compromiso. Hinata observaba atónita el genuino interés que mostraba porque ella había dado por hecho que la atracción que había percibido procedía sólo de su parte.

-Me pareces muy bella -le dijo entonces Sasuke disfrutando del poder de leer su mente.

-¡Yo no soy bella! -exclamó Hinata creyendo que se estaba burlando de ella. Después, le aseguró que ella no salía con hombres y que no había nada personal en su falta de interés y se marchó del restaurante.

Durante las dos siguientes semanas, Sasuke le envió un ramo de flores cada día; pero se trataba de los ramos más preciosos e imaginativos que había visto nunca. La tercera semana se presentó en su pequeño apartamento con una cesta de picnic en la que llevaba la cena. Se coló en su casa con el mayor de los encantos y compartieron una velada muy agradable. Sólo cuando estaba a punto de marcharse le pidió otra cita.

-Estás loco -refunfuñó Hinata al ver que no se daba por vencido-. ¿Por qué iba a querer alguien como tú salir con alguien como yo?

-Pues es lo único en lo que puedo pensar últimamente.

-Eso no tiene ningún sentido.

-Pero a ti te pasa lo mismo -aseguró Sasuke sin titubear-. ¿Qué tiene que ver el sentido con todo esto?

Pero para ella tener sentido común lo era todo. Ella no era de las que perseguía arco iris, sino que sabía respetar sus propias limitaciones. Era un desastre con los hombres y lo bastante inteligente como para no entregar su corazón a alguien que lo trataría como un balón que tiraría a la basura una vez que se hubiera aburrido de él. Pero sí, por mucho que le doliera admitirlo, era cierto que se moría de ganas de estar con él; aunque sería mucho más duro tenerlo y luego perderlo. Así que se rió y le aseguró que se equivocaba por miedo a confirmar que estaba en lo cierto.

Sasuke empezó a llamarla, y no de manera ocasional. Ella empezó a esperar aquellas llamadas y se sentía decepcionada e inquieta si no llegaban. Por teléfono lo encontraba increíblemente ameno sin hacerla sentirse amenazada, por lo que continuó sin enfrentarse a sus sentimientos por él, que eran cada vez más fuertes. En todo ese tiempo, su tranquilidad fue desapareciendo, y con ella su completa concentración en el trabajo. No sospechaba que Sasuke se había colado en su coraza, hasta que acudió a la fiesta de despedida de Konan y lo vio con otra mujer.

Destrozada por lo que consideró una profunda traición, tuvo por fin que afrontar lo que sentía por Sasuke Uchiha. Comparando aquellos sentimientos del pasado con el desafiante presente, Hinata se dio cuenta de que se encontraba en una situación parecida. Miró por la ventanilla de la limusina y no vio nada. ¿Qué sentía exactamente por su marido? En cuanto había leído la confesión de Ino Yamanaka, había dejado de lado todo lo demás por la repentina necesidad de ver a Sasuke. Bien era cierto que el honor la obligaba a disculparse por no haber confiado en él. ¿Pero realmente era ésa la única razón por la que había acudido a Konoha a toda prisa?

Se estremeció al plantearse tan delicada pregunta, pero aun así se obligó a contestarla con total sinceridad. Y la respuesta la hizo avergonzarse de sí misma. Nada más desaparecer la barrera de su supuesta infidelidad, había deseado recuperarlo inmediatamente. Sin pensárselo dos veces, había acudido a él con la esperanza de salvar su matrimonio antes de que el divorcio fuera definitivo. ¿Acaso no había sido ése el motivo de su visita? Sólo esperaba que al menos Sasuke no hubiera descubierto su ridículo secreto. Pero todavía le quedaba una duda: ¿estaba volviendo a casa sólo porque él le había dicho que lo hiciera? ¿Ése era todo el esfuerzo que estaba dispuesta a hacer?

* * *

><p>Intentó recordar todas las veces que Sasuke había recibido sus negativas antes de que finalmente cayera rendida a sus pies y accediera a salir con él. Sasuke era muy orgulloso, y ya lo era hacía tres años; sin embargo no se había rendido a pesar de sus negativas. Para él habría sido mucho más sencillo elegir a cualquiera de las muchas mujeres que lo habrían recibido con los brazos abiertos. Pero había decidido que la quería a ella y no había permitido que el orgullo se interpusiera en su camino.<p>

Se puso recta como si alguien le hubiera clavado algo en la espalda. Había claudicado al primer indicio de fracaso, mientras que Sasuke había luchado por ella mucho más... ¿Tendría ella el coraje para luchar por él del mismo modo? ¿Estaba dispuesta a dejar el orgullo a un lado y hacer todo lo que estuviera en su mano para convencerlo de que todavía había una oportunidad para su matrimonio? No tardó mucho en llegar a una conclusión: Vivir sin Sasuke era como estar solo medio viva.

La limusina estaba llegando a la estación cuando le pidió al chófer que la dejara allí mismo. Reparó entonces en las manchas de helado que tenía en la falda y que iban a obligarla a comprar ropa nueva antes de intentar volver a reunirse con Sasuke, que hacía ya mucho tiempo le había dicho que le gustara o no, la gente juzgaba a los demás basándose muchas veces en la apariencia.

Tardó algún tiempo en encontrar una zona de tiendas y aún más en dar con la indumentaria adecuada; pero por fin salió de la boutique ataviada con un elegante vestido azul. Al principio estaba un poco tensa porque detestaba llevar cualquier cosa que pudiera hacer que la gente se fijara en ella, sin embargo recordó lo que le gustaba a Sasuke cuando se ponía ropa de colores claros y se dejaba el pelo suelto.

Un taxi la llevó hasta la preciosa casa georgiana que Sasuke tenía en una distinguida zona residencial de Konoha. Su decorador de interiores había vendido las fotos a una revista que su hermana Hanabi se había apresurado a enseñarle. Salió del coche con el corazón en un puño y con la mente dominada por el desafío que supo nía volver a hablar con Sasuke. Entonces alguien gritó su nombre y al volverse a mirar, un tipo con una cámara le hizo una foto y le pidió que se quedara donde estaba para poder tomar otra. Al mismo tiempo, otros periodis tas se acercaban a ella corriendo y sin dejar de hacerle preguntas. Por un momento se quedó paralizada por la sorpresa, pero enseguida bajó la cabeza y corrió tan rápido como pudo hasta la puerta principal de la casa.

-¿Cómo se siente después de la confesión de Ino Yamanaka, señora Uchiha?

-Esta tarde la han visto en la oficina de su marido -dijo otro periodista poniéndole un micrófono a sólo un centímetro de la hime-. ¿Es cierto que la ha hecho esperar varias horas hasta que finalmente ha accedido a recibirla?

-¿Sabía usted que Sasuke está saliendo con Sakura Haruno, una de las mujeres más bellas del mundo? ¿Qué siente al respecto? ¿La intimida?

Hinata se sintió atacada y acorralada por aquellas impertinentes preguntas que la habían dejado literalmente contra la pared. Y se habría caído de espaldas cuando se abrió la puerta de no haber sido por el ama ble brazo que la sostuvo.

-Hinata... ¿está usted intentando salvar su matrimonio? -se oyó una última pregunta antes de que la puerta se cerrara.

-¿Está usted bien? -le preguntó su amable salvador llevándola hasta una silla de la entrada. Se trataba de Zetsu, el jefe de seguridad de Sasuke, que siempre había sido muy amable con ella.

-S... sí -tartamudeó ella todavía temblorosa.

—Me alegro, _hime_ -dijo otra voz mucho menos amable-. Me habría dado mucha rabia no tener la oportunidad de decirte que venir aquí esta noche es lo más estúpido que has hecho en tu vida.

* * *

><p>ACTUALIZARE PRONTO<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Aqui les traigo un nuevo capitulo XD

* * *

><p>Hinata no apartó la mirada de Sasuke mientras se aproximaba a ella con paso firme. La terrible bienvenida que le había dado, unida a la visión de su imponente imagen dieron al traste con su concentración. Ella, que siempre había asegurado que la apariencia era algo superficial y que lo que realmente importaba eran la inteligencia y la personalidad, se había quedado completamente fascinada con la vibrante presencia masculina de Sasuke. Era tan guapo, que sólo con ver aquel rostro duro y marcado y aquel poderoso cuerpo empezaba a sentirse débil y mareada. -¿Cómo puedes decirme eso? -preguntó Hinata tan enérgicamente como pudo, al tiempo que se levantaba de la silla para defenderse. Si no respondía a sus ataques, Sasuke pasaría por encima de ella y la aplastaría verbalmente sin dificultad alguna.<p>

-¡Era obvio que la prensa acudiría en cuanto hubiera la más ligera señal de que habías reaccionado a la confesión de Yamanaka! -proclamó Sasuke todavía enfadado, pero ligeramente suavizado por la expresión de horror que todavía se veía en el rostro de Hinata.

-Estaba tan alterada con todo esto -confesó ella con la franqueza que la caracterizaba y que de hecho formaba parte de su encanto-, que ni siquiera se me ocurrió pensar en la prensa.

-Pues deberías haberlo hecho -seguía demasiado exasperado como para dejarse influir por el sincero arrepentimiento que nublaba sus ojos plateados. Los periódicos del día siguiente mostrarían las fotografías nada favorecedoras de Hinata ataviada con aquel vestido que le daba aspecto de fantasma a punto de desintegrarse. Un accidente estilístico de grandes proporciones, seguramente aquella prenda se había lanzado de la percha directa a los agradecidos brazos de Hinata.

-Bueno... ¿podrías darme una copa? -pidió ella en tono de disculpa porque todavía se encontraba algo mareada. Y no era de extrañar pues no había comido nada desde la hora del desayuno.

-¿Otra copa? -preguntó Sasuke sorprendido y con desaprobación. ¿Se habría aficionado a la bebida desde su separación? Abrió de golpe las puertas de una acogedora sala decorada en diferentes tonos de azul.

Hinata lo siguió haciéndose un lío con las manos, estaba tan inquieta, que no sabía qué hacer con los brazos.

-Supongo que estarás preguntándote por qué he vuelto a verte.

-¿No podías encontrar la estación?

-Estoy hablando en serio -lo reprendió alzando bien la barbilla.

En el rostro de Sasuke se dibujó una sonrisa que era provocación e insulto al mismo tiempo.

-Aquí estamos, prácticamente divorciados y viéndonos tantas veces en un mismo día -dijo lleno de ironía, al tiempo que le tendía una copa de coñac-. Sorprendentemente, estoy muy solicitado. Bueno, has dicho que era en serio...

-Por favor, no seas así -suplicó ella mirándolo a los ojos, pero manteniéndose recta y firme-. No sé cómo llegar a ti cuando adoptas esa actitud.

Sasuke le lanzó una peligrosa mirada.

-Quizá si hubieras pensado que este día podría llegar, te habrías comportado de un modo diferente durante nuestra separación...

-Si hubiera tenido conocimiento previo de la confesión de esa odiosa mujer, no habría habido tal separación -corrigió Hinata con firmeza.

-Hace dos años te valió más la palabra de una desconocida que la mía, ése fue el fin de nuestro matrimonio -contraatacó Sasuke frío como el hielo.

Hinata deseaba recordarle cómo había sido todo por aquella época, pero no quería avivar su hostilidad.

-Cuando eso ocurrió ya estábamos distanciados... y tú lo sabes. Apenas nos veíamos... Tú estabas en Iwagakure, después en el yate...

-Y tú podrías haber estado conmigo -espetó Sasuke.

Hinata apretó las manos y después las separó de golpe en un gesto de frustración.

-Pasabas tanto tiempo trabajando...

-Ya te lo avisé cuando nos casamos.

-Yo necesitaba mis estudios para mantenerme ocupada. Sasuke, por favor préstame toda tu atención durante un par de minutos para que pueda decir lo que tengo que decirte.

Sasuke se las arregló para demostrar que estaba mortalmente aburrido sin decir una palabra ni mover un músculo.

-Cometí un error... un terrible error, lo admito. También comprendo que estés muy enfadado.

Él abrió la boca.

-¡Calla! ¡No digas nada! -lo detuvo ella-. Sé que tengo mucho por lo que compensarte y que una disculpa no sirve de nada. Pero también sé que el tiempo que estuve contigo fue el más feliz de mi vida.

Sasuke resopló intentando controlarse. ¿Cómo iba a creer eso?

-Estoy dispuesta a cualquier cosa para recuperar esa felicidad -añadió ella con un evidente rubor en el rostro.

Pero la respuesta no fue otra que la ira.

-Tenías esa felicidad y la desperdiciaste. Lo que sientas ahora no es problema mío, _hime._

Sus ojos oscuros como la noche tenían una expresión tan dura que la atravesaban como una daga. Y aunque su innata prudencia le decía que debía rendirse y salir corriendo antes de dejar aún más claro sus in tenciones, había algo dentro de ella que le impedía callar. Lo menos que le debía era sinceridad.

-Eso lo sé... pero he aprendido mucho de mí misma en las últimas horas. No he vuelto a ser feliz desde que te dejé.

-Es una lástima, pero me alegro de saberlo -con fesó Sasuke sin rastro de remordimiento, aunque al mismo tiempo apareció en su mente el aspecto de Hinata durante su luna de miel en la Yukigakure: sus ojos plateados llenos de dicha, sus carnosos labios siempre con una sonrisa de satisfacción. A esa imagen le siguió otra de su esbelto cuerpo sobre las sábanas revueltas que despertó su libido.

Hinata se encontró con aquella mirada oscura con reflejos rojos que tan bien conocía y el corazón le dio un vuelco como si Sasuke acabara de golpearlo personalmente. Se le cortó la respiración y todo su cuerpo se quedó inmóvil como si estuviera al borde de un precipicio y el miedo a caer la bloqueara, pero ahora el miedo estaba acompañado de un deseo desesperado. El mismo deseo que había tenido que olvidar durante la separación acababa de despertar dentro de ella.

-Todavía siento algo por ti -su voz emergió casi sin fuerza mientras hacía un esfuerzo para concentrarse en lo que tenía que decir-... Te estoy pidiendo que volvamos a intentarlo. Quiero volver contigo.

El cuerpo de Sasuke se llenó de la más oscura satisfacción, que no hizo más que aumentar la excitación que ya sentía.

-¿Quieres volver conmigo? -Sí -asintió ella con los músculos tan tensos, que le dolían y tratando de no dejarse vencer por su falta de reacción y de no sentirse inferior por tal confesión. La tensión sexual se podía cortar con un cuchillo.

-Yo no siento lo mismo -respondió él sin apartar la mirada de su sensual boca.

La ira que sentía estaba expandiéndose dentro de él y amenazaba con estallar. Hacía mucho tiempo que no estaba tan enfadado, dos años exactamente. Hacía dos años que su matrimonio se había venido abajo, dos años desde que ella había sacrificado su relación y la plena felicidad de su hijo con una displicencia que había arruinado las expectativas que Sasuke tenía en su hasta entonces adorada esposa.

-Pero al menos podrías pensarlo... -persistió ella.

-¡No necesito pensarlo!

Hinata bajó la cabeza para ocultar el profundo pesar que sentía.

-Sin embargo -añadió él después de unos segundos-, si bien nuestro matrimonio fue un error...

-¡No digas eso! -estalló ella ante tan brutal declara ción.

-... Jamás te echaría de mi cama... Hinata lo miró incapaz de entender tan inesperado final. Con la maestría de un hombre que se sabía en clara ventaja en presencia de cualquier mujer, Sasuke se aproximó a ella y la rodeó con sus brazos con el fin de demostrarle lo que quería decir. Hinata se quedó perpleja, mirándolo con los ojos abiertos como los de un búho y dejándose apretar contra aquel cuerpo. En una décima de segundo, Sasuke se había apoderado de su boca con una intensidad sexual que la dejó completamente sin defensas.

Notó cómo su cuerpo se balanceaba inestable tras tan apasionado ataque y tuvo que agarrarse a él, que la llevó entre sus brazos hasta la pared contra la que la dejó aprisionada con su cuerpo.

-Sasuke... -susurró ella sin la menor intención de resistirse porque sabía que él jamás hablaba de sentimientos y que utilizaba el sexo como modo de comunicarse. Por eso cuando volvió a tocarla después de dos años, Hinata creyó que había atravesado sus barreras y que la había aceptado de vuelta en su vida.

-¿Me deseas?

-Siempre...

Como única respuesta, él la besó como si fuera a devorarla. Hinata tuvo la sensación de no poder respirar, pero se agarró a él con ansia y alegría. Toda ella se derretía con el apasionado ardor que ni siquiera había soñado volver a sentir. Una punzada en el centro de su cuerpo la hizo moverse de manera instintiva hasta estar completamente pegada a él.

Un estremecimiento casi imperceptible recorrió cada centímetro de piel de Sasuke. Deseaba levantarla en brazos y sumergirse en la dulce promesa de su delicado cuerpo una y otra vez, hasta haber saciado el deseo abrasador que ardía dentro de él. Pero en la habit ción de al lado lo esperaba otra mujer. Una mujer a la que podía poseer sin promesas ni complicaciones. Sin embargo un segundo después llegó a otra conclusión.

No había motivo para no celebrar su inminente libertad llevándose a su futura ex esposa a la cama y recordándole lo que ella misma había rechazado...

Cerrando sus enormes manos sobre los hombros de Hinata, separó sus cuerpos.

-Ahora mismo no es un buen momento para mí.

-¿Cómo que no es un buen momento? -le preguntó ella con los ojos abiertos de par y par y todavía brillantes de felicidad-. Yo sólo quiero estar contigo.

Sasuke se quedó inmóvil por la ira que se apoderaba de él. ¿Acaso había pensado que iba a resultarle tan fácil recuperarlo? Jamás la perdonaría. Había acabado con ella y le indignaba que creyera que se disculparía y se reconciliarían como dos niños que hubieran tenido una pelea.

-Me parece que estamos hablando de cosas diferentes, _hime_ -aclaró él con toda la frialdad de la que era capaz-. No tengo el menor interés en recuperar nuestro matrimonio. ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que eso lo he dejado atrás hace ya mucho tiempo?

Hinata se había quedado petrificada y el color había desaparecido de su rostro dejándola lívida como un muerto. Tenía la sensación de estar caminando a ciegas por un pantano. No comprendía por qué de pronto la miraba como si fuera un raro espécimen de laborat rio.

-Pero... hace un segundo estabas be... besándome - tartamudeó desconcertada.

Sasuke la miró con algo parecido al dolor. Aquella mujer veía la vida en blanco y negro, todo para era tan literal y tan sencillo. A su lado no era más que un accidente que podía ocurrir en cualquier momento, y eso no hacía más que aumentar su ira. La culpa de que su matrimonio hubiese fracasado era de ella no de él.

-Eso era sexo -afirmó con una sencillez cruel. Como era de esperar, Hinata se ruborizó y miró a otro lado incapaz de afrontar esa palabra de cuatro letras que siempre trataba de evitar. -Bueno, sí... pero...

-Que me apetezca darme un buen revolcón contigo no significa que desee volver al sagrado matrimonio -añadió él implacable-. Por lo que recuerdo, eras una tigresa en la cama.

Ante tan inoportuno elogio sin duda calculado con el propósito de menoscabar aún más la poca dignidad que le quedaba, Hinata le dio un bofetón tan fuerte que le dolió la mano. Y no se arrepintió lo más mínimo pues de ningún modo estaba dispuesta a permitir que le hablara así. Con un poco de suerte recordaría aquel bofetón más que su estúpida rendición al primer beso. Se alejó de él lívida pero con la cabeza bien alta. No podía arriesgarse a derrumbarse y hacer el ridículo en su presencia.

-Ninguna mujer se ha atrevido a pegarme jamás... -dijo él apretando la mandíbula y agarrándola del brazo para impedir que llegara a la puerta.

—Ya se nota -murmuró ella sin querer ver la marca roja que le había dejado su mano en la mejilla-. No importa lo que hiciera en el pasado o lo mucho que te haya hecho enfadar hoy, quiero que sepas que lo hice con buena intención y nunca quise hacerte daño ni ofenderte. No merezco que me hables como si fuera una basura...

-Yo no...

-Y no voy a permitir que me hagas sentir culpable por intentar salvar nuestro matrimonio...

-¡Hace dos años no lo intentaste tanto! -contraatacó Sasuke con una furia que paralizó a Hinata.

Estaba haciendo un verdadero esfuerzo por contener la angustia que la estaba destrozando por dentro. Lo había perdido para siempre, ya no habría vuelta atrás ni segundas oportunidades. Él la despreciaba y no sabía si podía culparlo por ello. Parecía que todo lo que había ocurrido había sido por su culpa, aunque en lo más profundo de su tristeza ella sabía que no era totalmente cierto. Quizá había sido más feliz con él que sin él, pero su matrimonio no había sido perfecto ni mucho menos y ella había sido la única dispuesta a transigir en cualquier ocasión.

-Puede que sea demasiado tarde, pero lo estoy in entando ahora -explicó llena de dolor-. ¿Es eso tan malo?

De pronto se abrió la puerta dejando paso a una altísima y llamativa mujer.

-Sakura... ya acabo -susurró Sasuke suavemente-. Enseguida estoy contigo.

«¿Sakura?» Sakura Haruno. Hinata no había reconocido el nombre cuando se lo había oído a uno de los paparazzi, pero sí reconoció su bello rostro nada más verlo, era la impresionante modelo que aparecía en esa campaña publicitaria de perfumes.

Como un ratoncillo asustado ante una cobra, Hinata se encontró mirando atontada a la mujer más bella del mundo. No podía evitar mirarla porque era increíblemente guapa. Con un sudor frío cubriéndole el cuerpo, se dio cuenta de que en todo el tiempo que ella había estado allí con Sasuke, Sakura debía de haber estado esperándolo. Mientras ella había estado inmersa en su lucha torpe y denodada por convencer a Sasuke de intentarlo de nuevo, él habría estado deseando que se marchara de una vez.

-Hinata... -dijo la modelo con envidiable desenvoltura-, no nos han presentado, pero tengo la sensación de conocerte gracias a su hijo.

-¿Mi hijo...? -Hinata tenía la sensación de estar a punto de derrumbarse.

-Shisui es encantador... y se parece tanto a su padre -añadió Sakura lanzándole una íntima mirada a Sasuke-. Es que adoro a los niños.

-Claro -farfulló Hinata bajando la mirada para esconder su mortificación. Se sentía humillada y completamente fuera de lugar, pero no sólo por la presencia de aquella mujer, sino por la familiaridad con la que trataba a Sasuke. Ella era la visita no deseada pues Sakura estaba como en casa y desde luego no parecía sentirse muy amenazada por la aparición de la esposa de Sasuke. ¿Le contaría él que Hinata le había suplicado una segunda oportunidad? ¿Se reirían juntos a su costa? Comparada con Sakura Haruno... en realidad no podía ni compararse con ella. Hinata era pequeña e imperfecta en todos los sentidos. Hasta su carísimo vestido recién comprado parecía un disfraz comparado con el sencillo traje color crema de la modelo.

Con los ojos embotados con las lágrimas a punto de caer, Hinata se dirigió hacia la puerta que comunicaba con el vestíbulo.

-Será mejor que esperes -la informó Sasuke-. No queremos dar más que hablar a la prensa. Lo más prác tico es que Sakura salga antes por la puerta de atrás, llega tarde a un acto benéfico.

Hinata hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por contener las lágrimas y mantener en los labios una sonrisa que parecían haberle pintado. Verse obligada a contemplarlos juntos era una tortura que no le deseaba ni a su peor enemigo. Por fortuna, Sasuke acompañó a la modelo hasta la puerta, donde ella ya no podría verlos.

—Espero volver a verla —dijo Sakura efusivamente antes de salir de la habitación.

Hinata apretó las manos fuertemente para impedir que siguieran temblando. ¿Por qué demonios había vuelto a ver a Sasuke? ¿Qué locura se había apoderado de ella? ¿Cuándo le había faltado a él la compañía de alguna mujer?

En aquel momento sonó el teléfono móvil que lle vaba en el bolso.

-¿Dónde estás? -inquirió Shino Aburame al otro lado-. Llevo media hora esperándote.

-Shino... -se limitó a farfullar Hinata atontada. Había olvidado por completo que había quedado con su compañero para asistir a una conferencia mientras la madre de él cuidaba de Shisui. Habían acordado la cita hacía semanas por lo que la señora Aburame estaría justificadamente ofendida por tal desplante-. Lo siento muchísimo... es que me ha surgido algo. ¿Cómo puedo disculparme? Había olvidado que íbamos a salir.

Sasuke no se desconcertaba fácilmente, pero aquello consiguió dejarlo inmóvil en el sitio. Miró perplejo el delicado rostro de Hinata. Había actuado de un modo tan inocente, hasta le había dado a entender que todavía sentía algo por él. Incluso había caído rendida en sus brazos hacía tan sólo unos minutos. Y sin embargo había otro hombre en su vida, Sasuke se sintió ultrajado. ¿Shino? ¡Qué nombre tan repulsivo! Seguramente se trataba de un ratón de biblioteca que se sentiría perdido entre las sábanas sin sus libros, imaginó Sasuke con sarcástico desagrado.

Hinata continuó hablando sin sospechar que tenía público pues lo primero que quería era enmendar el tremendo error de haberle dicho a Shino que había olvidado su cita.

-Será mejor que llame a tu madre y me disculpe personalmente... después de que fuera tan amable de ofrecerse a ayudar.

-Ya le he dicho que te habías puesto enferma, no tienes por qué llamarla hoy.

La alivió comprobar que su respuesta había aplacado un poco el ánimo de Shino.

Sasuke por su parte presenciaba tan inaudito descubrimiento. La relación de Hinata debía de ser muy seria si ya conocía a la madre del sujeto. _Kamisama__,_ ¿significaría eso que la última puritana del siglo veinte estaba acostándose con el ratón de biblioteca? Sasuke estaba indignado, profundamente indignado por la desaparición de los estrictos preceptos morales de Hinata. Por supuesto no le negaba el derecho a rehacer su vida, sin embargo creía que las necesidades de Shisui debían ser lo primero para ella y no le parecía que un padrastro fuera lo mejor para su hijo.

-¿Te ha dicho Hanabi dónde estaba? -preguntó Hinata a Shino con cierta incomodidad.

-No, Hanabi no está. Las luces están encendidas, pero no parece que haya nadie.

Hinata se quedó de piedra al oír aquello. Su hermana habría tenido que sacar al niño de la cama para salir de casa y Shisui no era fácil de apaciguar cuando ve le despertaba. Frunció el ceño preocupada y justo entonces descubrió que Sasuke estaba de vuelta en la Habitación.

-Estas llamadas son muy caras -se quejó Shino.

Se le encogió el corazón al ver la expresión del rostro de Sasuke. ¿Cómo podía ser tan susceptible a todo lo que él hiciera o pensara? Debía de resultar penosa para él y para su bella amiga. La pobre y triste Hinata persiguiendo un sueño romántico y a un marido que pensaba que su relación con ella no había sido más que un error. Esbozó una falsa sonrisa porque estaba segura de que Sasuke estaría avergonzándose de ella, por no estar a la altura de su sofisticada actitud. Y con el tono más jovial del que era capaz, le dijo a Shino que lo vería el viernes en la facultad.

-Será mejor que me vaya -anunció después de guardar el teléfono y sin atreverse a mirarlo directamente.

-No puedes marcharte.

-¿Cómo?

-La casa está rodeada de paparazzi. Sakura se las ha arreglado para que no la vieran, pero no podemos volver a arriesgarnos -explicó secamente-. Tendrás que pasar aquí la noche y escabullirte por la mañana.

Viven lo observó consternada y después se enca minó a la puerta.

-No puedo quedarme... de ningún modo.

-La prensa está ahí fuera esperándote -murmuró él con suavidad-. Tu aparición hace una hora no ha hecho más que despertar su apetito, ahora serán mucho más agresivos.

-Lo sé -admitió Hinata aterrada por tal posibilidad-. Pero no puedo quedarme...

-¿Por qué no? Es lo más sencillo. Los paparazzi no se van a quedar ahí esperando toda la noche, podrás salir discretamente a primera hora de la mañana - con la naturalidad de quien no estuviera ofreciendo más que un poco de hospitalidad a su futura ex esposa, a quien hasta el momento había dado tan fría acogida, Sasuke la miró detenidamente mientras esperaba su respuesta.

No quería estar bajo el mismo techo que él, pero aquellos paparazzi ya le habían resultado demasiado amedrentadores antes como para tener que volver a enfrentarse a ellos. Lo que Sasuke decía parecía bastante lógico, él siempre había destacado por su sentido práctico. Si tomaba el primer tren de la mañana, llegaría a casa a tiempo para despertar a Shisui y llevarle el de sayuno a la cama a su hermana a modo de agradecimiento.

-Está bien... me quedaré... gracias -añadió con poca naturalidad.

-Debes de tener hambre.

-No -respondió ella sinceramente pues lo cierto era que no tenía el menor apetito—. Ha sido un día muy largo y estoy cansada. ¿Podría subir a dormir ya?

-Me sorprendes, _hime_ -susurró él con los ojos brillantes clavados en ella-. Pensé que aprovecharías la oportunidad para seguir luchando por revivir lo nuestro.

Se estaba riendo de ella con la mayor crueldad imaginable. Su mordacidad había sido siempre el lado oscuro de su gran inteligencia.

-Quizá tenga que reconsiderar si mereces tanto esfuerzo -replicó dignamente.

—En términos económicos... sí, merece la pena. En otros aspectos, tendríamos que negociar.

-No sé de qué hablas y no quiero saberlo -estaba demasiado tensa como para pensar con claridad y demasiado exhausta como para correr el riesgo de seguir a su lado-. Sólo quiero ir a mi dormitorio.

-Te acompaño.

Durante una décima de segundo, se permitió el placer de mirar a Sasuke pues sabía que seguramente no volviera a verlo antes de irse. No pudo evitar preguntarse qué había en él que lo hacía tan irresistible. ¿Su oscura y poderosa belleza masculina o esa inteligencia sofisticada y analítica que siempre la había desconcertado? Él le había enseñado que incluso con la seguridad que daba un anillo de boda, amar a otro ser humano podía ser una experiencia angustiosa.

-Eres muy inteligente para la mayoría de las cosas -le dijo de pronto deteniéndose al final de la escalera-, pero no se te daba muy bien estar casado -añadió en tono ausente y con voz baja.

-¿Puedes repetir? -le pidió Sasuke ostensiblemente desconcertado.

-El matrimonio era lo único que no habías probado... era toda una novedad para ti -comenzó a decir mirando al vacío porque sabía que si lo miraba a él perdería el valor-. Una vez gastaste dos millones de yenes en un cuadro que tuviste un solo día en tu apartamento para después donarlo a un museo, y no creo que hayas ido a verlo una sola vez. Lo que te excitaba era hacerte con él.

-Eso es una tontería -tenía la mandíbula apretaba mientras encendía las luces del enorme dormitorio a la que la había llevado.

-Yo era para ti como ese cuadro. Una vez me conseguiste, perdiste todo el interés -añadió bruscamente.

-No tengo la intención de intentar rebatir tan imaginativo razonamiento. Utiliza el teléfono si necesitas cualquier cosa -se dirigió a la puerta con los andares de un depredador arrogante, masculino y seguro de sí mismo-._Oyasumi__._

«¿Que duerma bien?» Debía estar bromeando. Una carcajada histérica se le quedó atrapada en la garganta mientras el resto del cuerpo le temblaba sin parar...


	4. Chapter 4

Con la determinación de no dejarse vencer por sus emociones, Hinata levantó el auricular del teléfono y se dispuso a llamar a su hermana. No hubo respuesta, por lo que su preocupación se fue haciendo más y más intensa mientras esperaba que contestara al teléfono móvil.

-¿Hinata? -dijo por fin Hanabi, cuya voz sonaba ahogada por el ruido atronador de la música de fondo-. ¿Por qué me llamas?

Era increíble que la música no la aturdiera, pero ahora entendía que no hubiera oído el teléfono que se encontraba en el recibidor de la casa.

-Estaba preocupada. Parece ser que Shino ha estado allí antes, pero tú habías salido.

-No había salido -respondió después de un largo silencio-. Pero cuando vi que era él no me molesté en abrir la puerta. Es tan aburrido.

-Yo también voy a ser aburrida y te voy a pedir que bajes un poco la música; si Shisui llora no podrás oírlo. Escucha, había pensado pasar aquí la noche y volver a primera hora de la mañana, pero si prefieres que vuelva esta noche...

-No seas tonta. No hace falta que vuelvas -aseguró su hermana con impaciencia. Se oyó el ruido de una puerta al cerrarse y después un agradable silencio-.

Shisui está bien... durmiendo como un tronco. ¿Qué tal te ha ido con Sasuke?

-Mal -confesó derrumbándose sobre la cama-. Está saliendo con Sakura Haruno, la modelo. Es preciosa.

-¡Vaya, querida! -exclamó riéndose malévolamente - Parece que no es tu día. Te lo advertí, ¿no es cierto?

-Sí.

-Sasuke es un desgraciado. ¿Le has pedido el dinero?

-Sí... no habrá ningún problema.

-¡Genial! -exclamó Hanabi entusiasmada.

Entonces le pareció oír otra voz al otro lado de la línea.

-¿Hay alguien contigo?

-¿Por qué me preguntas eso? -replicó su hermana indignada.

-He creído oír a alguien más.

-Pues no... Será la televisión. ¡Hasta mañana!

Y colgó el teléfono sin darle tiempo a despedirse. Hinata se quedó allí tratando de hacer algo con el dolor que le perforaba el corazón. Hacía más de tres años desde el día en el que había salido corriendo de la fiesta de Konan después de ver a Sasuke con otra mujer guapísima. Él la había seguido hasta la calle.

—Entonces sientes por mí lo mismo que yo por ti —le había dicho con tremenda satisfacción-. No te preocu pes por mi acompañante, no significa nada.

-¿Lo sabe ella? -le había preguntado Hinata escandalizada.

-Es contigo con quiero estar, _hime-sama_ -había asegurado él encogiéndose de hombros-. Las demás no son más que sustitutas y si quieres culpar a alguien de ello, cúlpate a ti misma.

-¡No intentes hacerme responsable de que seas un mujeriego!

-Soy soltero... no engaño a nadie ni hago nada malo. No seas tan puritana. Si fuera tan formal como crees que te gustaría que fuera, estaría casado y con hijos y por tanto moralmente fuera de tu alcance. Siendo como soy, estoy disponible para ti, lo único que tienes que hacer es dejar de correr como una chiquilla huyendo de lo que sabes que hay entre nosotros.

A las tres de la madrugada se había presentado en su casa y ella lo había dejado entrar aliviada de que al menos no estuviese pasando la noche con la otra.

-Contigo será diferente, _hime_ -le había asegurado estrechándola en sus brazos-. Me tendrás sólo para ti.

Hinata se había quedado boquiabierta al comprobar que él le ofrecía como un extra algo que ella había dado por supuesto.

-Y voy a hacerte muy feliz. Es tan sencillo, ¿por qué hacerlo tan complicado? —había añadido con un suave susurro acompañado por besos.

Pero lo único que había resultado sencillo había sido saber que lo amaba, algo en lo que por otra parte, no creía que tuviera otra elección. Se veían siempre que podían, pero nunca era suficiente para ninguno de los dos. Hinata se había enamorado locamente y no había tenido ninguna duda sobre su relación por eso aceptó su proposición cuando dos meses más tarde le pidió que se casara con él. No sospechaba que una vez le hubiera puesto el anillo de compromiso, desaparecería la intimidad de la que habían disfrutado hasta entonces.

Los amigos de Sasuke la alababan en su presencia, pero lo cierto era que en un círculo tan distinguido como aquél, todo el mundo se sentía insultado por que hubiera elegido como futura esposa a una profesora de universidad poco sofisticada. Las continuas alusiones a la reputación de Sasuke con el género femenino o su falta de encanto afectaron enormemente a la autoestima de Hinata y a su fe en su futuro marido.

En aquel momento Hinata no era consciente de aquella realidad. El día de la boda había sido el más feliz de su vida y la corta luna de miel una verdadera delicia. Sin embargo, sólo diez meses más tarde Hinata se sentía sola y triste; pero de no haber sido por la historia de Ino Yamanaka, habría seguido con él. Sasuke nunca había llegado a entender por qué lo había abandonado. Su aparente infidelidad la había convencido de que el divorcio era la mejor opción que le podía dar a un hombre que había dejado claro durante las últimas semanas que lamentaba haberse casado con ella...

Hinata se metió en el baño contiguo al dormitorio y con lágrimas de dolor empapándole el rostro decidió darse un baño caliente con la esperanza de que la ayudara a relajarse.

Ya sumergida en el agua, unos minutos después se encontró preguntándose por qué Hanabi detestaba tanto a Sasuke. Su hermana jamás había tenido una palabra amable sobre él y, para ser sincera, lo cierto era que él tampoco había sido nunca demasiado amable con ella. Probablemente se debía únicamente a un choque de personalidades. Hinata respiró hondo y deseó tener al pequeño Shisui junto a ella.

Un suave golpe en la puerta del cuarto de baño la sacó de sus pensamientos con un sobresalto que la hizo salpicar agua por todos lados.

-¡No estoy vestida! -avisó rápidamente a quien estuviera llamando.

-No importa -dijo Sasuke desde el otro lado-. He pedido que te suban una bandeja con comida, pero como me han dicho que no contestabas he decidido subírtela yo.

-No tengo hambre.

Nada más atravesar el umbral de la puerta, sus oscuros ojos se entrecerraron para observarla con una intensidad estremecedora. Con lo primero que se encontró fue con la tentadora visión de unos delicados pechos de piel blanca coronados por unos suculentos pezones rosáceos. Ella trataba de ocultar su desnudez apretando las rodillas al pecho, como siempre, despojada de todo artificio. Tenía el pelo húmedo y alborotado, los ojos brillantes y la boca tan sensual como un pecado...

-Pues yo sí -respondió él ferozmente.

-Entonces quédate tú con la bandeja -sugirió Hinata tratando de apartar la mirada de él y fracasando estrepitosamente en tal intento. Tenía unos ojos preciosos que emitían destellos rojizos, unos ojos que al mirarla provocaron en ella un ardor en la zona pélvica y entonces pensar razonablemente se convirtió en un verdadero reto. Se había quitado la chaqueta y la corbata y desabrochado los botones superiores de la camisa; con lo que tenía un aspecto más atractivo y peligroso que nunca. Todos los sentidos de Hinata reaccionaron disparando por su cuerpo multitud de escalofríos.

-¿Por qué no me pides que me vaya? -preguntó provocador.

Hinata sabía perfectamente por qué, pero era demasiado cobarde para decírselo. En sólo unos segundos su mente se había llenado de imágenes en las que él se acercaba a ella y la sacaba del agua para llevarla directamente a la cama y saciar el deseo irrefrenable que siempre había despertado en él.

Sasuke inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás; había leído la respuesta en la mirada desprotegida y llena de esperanza de Hinata. Con el estilo que le caracterizaba, asumió que había llegado el momento de dar el primer paso para que ella no se sintiera mal por lo que estaba haciendo. Pero descubrió con sorpresa que esa vez quería algún tipo de contribución de su parte. ¿Por qué tenía que hacerle siempre las cosas tan fáciles? Después de todo, él ya había orquestado toda la situación para provocar el presente desenlace. La había disuadido de que no se marchara a casa para estar con el ratón de biblioteca porque tenía la intención de seducirla y pasar la noche con ella. Pero ahora de repente, había tomado la determinación de hacerla elegir y actuar en consecuencia...

-Si quieres dormir conmigo esta noche, estaré en la habitación de al lado esperándote - vio cómo su rostro se ruborizaba un poco más con cada palabra.

-¿Cómo... cómo puedes decirme eso? -preguntó cuando consiguió superar ligeramente el bochorno.

-La vida es muy corta. Estoy intentando evitar que nos hagamos viejos antes de que te decidas a actuar. Decide si me deseas lo suficiente como para arriesgarte o no a pesar del ultimátum, su voz sonó suave y seductora-. Tú decides.

Hinata oyó mortificada cómo la puerta se cerraba. Se había ido. Se levantó de la bañera temblando y comenzó a secarse. La conocía tan bien; había reconocido sin problemas el deseo que sentía, se había dado cuenta de que estaba allí sentada esperando a que él fuera por ella. Pero en lugar de hacer lo que siempre había hecho, se había burlado de su pasividad y le había lanzado un increíble reto.

Ella nunca había sido de las que se arriesgaban, por eso todo lo que había hecho durante el día le resultaba ahora bastante irreal. Había acudido en busca de Sasuke no una, sino dos veces. ¿Y qué había conseguido con tanta valentía? Sólo la había hecho destapar todas las mentiras que se había estado diciendo a sí misma durante los últimos años. La había obligado a enfrentarse a la realidad, a lo desgraciada que era sin él. Y ahora la había obligado a considerar una vía para resucitar su matrimonio en la que ni siquiera había pensado.

A pesar de la deslumbrante belleza de Sakura Haruno, Sasuke seguía sintiéndose atraído por su esposa. En lugar de escandalizarse de su proposición, quizá debería pensar que era afortunada por seguir despertando su interés sexual. Además, si Sasuke no la encontrara atractiva, no habría existido posibilidad alguna de reconciliación. ¿Quería eso decir que debía acudir a su llamada?

¿Acaso no era demasiado pronto para volver a acabar en la cama con él? Sasuke no sufría sus inhibiciones y siempre había tenido unos impulsos sexuales muy fuertes. Al fin y al cabo, todavía estaban casados y si se habían separado, había sido por su culpa. Había pasado el día entero diciéndole que quería volver con él, así que no tenía derecho a quejarse de que él hubiera entendido sus palabras de la manera más literal. Y si la desafiaba a arriesgarse por él, ¿no estaría dándole a entender que había esperanza de que hubiera un futuro para ellos?

Aquél no era el momento de cuestionarse si era lo bastante sexy o no porque probablemente aquélla sería la última oportunidad que iba a tener de salvar su matrimonio, así que no podía permitirse desperdiciarla por culpa de la timidez. Sin pensarlo dos veces, se puso la ropa interior y, como le parecía un poco estúpido vestirse por completo, se echó por encima la colcha de la cama y salió de la habitación antes de que los nervios se apoderaran de ella.

Cruzó el umbral de la puerta de al lado sólo para descubrir que... la habitación estaba completamente a oscuras y vacía. Tampoco estaba en el dormitorio de enfrente. En busca de un marido, pensó histérica. ¿Habría cambiado de opinión?

-No hace falta que registres la casa entera, estoy aquí... -anunció Sasuke con sarcasmo.

Hinata se dio la vuelta asustada, pero al hacerlo se tropezó con el extremo de la colcha y cayó de bruces en mitad del pasillo.

-Kamisama...¿Estás bien? -Sasuke se agachó y le tendió una mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

-¡Perfectamente! -respondió con tremenda frustración. Ya le resultaba difícil actuar con dignidad en un terreno en el que nunca se había sentido segura, pero estar allí vestida de sofá y acabar de bruces a sus pies como una tonta suponía haber caído aún más bajo.

Por cuestiones prácticas, Sasuke la levantó en brazos y la llevó hasta su dormitorio.

-Bueno... ¿Y ahora qué? -preguntó ella intentando mantenerse firme.

-Pues voy a quitarte todo esto antes de que te rompas una pierna - dicho y hecho, agarró la colcha y la hizo girar sobre sí misma antes de que tuviera siquiera la oportunidad de protestar.

-¡Ay! -despojada de lo único que podía ocultarla, Hinata cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho y entonces lo miró detenidamente por vez primera.

Sólo llevaba puestos unos calzoncillos que le cubrían únicamente hasta la parte superior de los muslos. Aparte de eso, su cuerpo bronceado y musculoso se desplegaba ante ella con todo su encanto y atractivo. Los hombros anchos, los pectorales ligeramente cubiertos de vello y el estómago liso como una plancha. Algo parecido al vuelo de cientos de mariposas se desató en el interior de Hinata.

-Me resulta... tan raro estar aquí contigo otra vez -confesó con la respiración entrecortada.

-Yo diría que resulta erótico... -matizó él acercándose para pasarle la mano por el pelo alborotado-. Me siento como un kage, tengo una esclava y tengo la sensación de que esta noche puedo conseguir todo lo que desee.

Hinata se echó a reír con nerviosismo porque pensó que debía de estar bromeando.

-Yo no llegaría tan lejos...

-Creo que llegarías tan lejos como yo deseara, _querida_ -aseguró saboreando sus labios entreabiertos con ardiente precisión.

Era como ver una llama acercándose a la dinamita y no podía evitar que su cuerpo temblase expectante. Sasuke levantó el rostro para observarla detenidamente y después la besó de nuevo con una pasión que reclamaba una respuesta por su parte, pero que la obligó a agarrarse a sus hombros para no caerse.

Fue bajando las manos hasta despojarla del sujetador, instintivamente ella trató de ocultarse los pechos con las manos, pero él se lo impidió. Sus ojos se posaron en la piel desnuda con gesto de admiración.

-He echado tanto de menos tu cuerpo... -confesó él.

A pesar de la satisfacción que le daba oír aquello, se sentía desnuda y desprotegida ante tanta atención.

-Va a ser un verdadero placer reencontrarme con él -susurró mientras sus dedos acariciaban los pezones erectos provocando un gemido ahogado. Se agachó ligeramente y la levantó del suelo en sus brazos.

-¿Dónde... adonde nos lleva todo esto... a ti y a mí? -preguntó tartamudeando.

-A mi cama... no me hagas preguntas con trampa -le sugirió él-. No eres lo bastante sutil.

La dejó suavemente sobre el lecho. No le había di cho ninguna mentira. Había sido directo con ella, se aseguró Sasuke a sí mismo. Si ella elegía seguir siendo la eterna optimista y llegar a conclusiones erróneas, era problema suyo. Él la deseaba y ella estaba dispuesta. ¿Por qué complicar las cosas? La tenue luz iluminaba su melena al mismo tiempo que acentuaba la perfección de su piel y de su fina figura.

La tenía agarrada por las muñecas, atrapada contra la cama y en sus labios había una tímida sonrisa. No había nada sospechoso en su interés por ella, nada cruel en su provocación; era evidente que la deseaba. La duda de cuánto habría deseado a Sakura Haruno amenazó con estropear el momento, pero Hinata apartó tal pensamiento de su mente tan rápido como pudo.

-Eres muy bella... -añadió Sasuke toscamente, como si tuviera miedo de que tal cumplido pudiera hacerla pensar algo que no era.

-Eso es lo que tú crees. -¿Es qué Shino no piensa lo mismo? -¿Shino? -abrió los ojos sorprendida porque no entendía cómo era posible que Sasuke supiera siquiera de la existencia de su amigo; pero la duda no era lo bastante importante como para ponerse a investigarla en aquel momento-. No creo que nunca se haya parado a pensar en mi aspecto. Al igual que yo, encuentra más interesantes las cuestiones prácticas...

-Kamisama...qué romántico -murmuró Sasuke entre dientes y contrariado por la manera en la que Hinata comparaba su naturaleza con la de ese otro hombre-. Pues yo creo que en este momento... todo cuenta,_ hime__._

-Claro que sí -asintió con el corazón en un puño.

-Entonces deja de esconderte entre las sábanas. Ha pasado mucho tiempo, déjame que disfrute de la vista -susurró dirigiendo su mirada hacia las braguitas que todavía llevaba puestas y disponiéndose automáticamente a quitárselas-. Mucho mejor así...

Sus oscuros ojos se pasearon por su cuerpo con sensualidad antes de alejarse un poco para quitarse los calzoncillos. Su excitación era más que evidente y parecía que tener público lo animaba en lugar de inhibirlo. Ella sin embargo se ruborizó y tuvo que cerrar los ojos para ocultar las sensaciones que estaba notando en el bajo vientre.

-Mírame... -le ordenó Sasuke acostándose a su lado. Sus párpados se abrieron lentamente y vio la mano de él paseándose delicadamente por sus pechos, entreteniéndose especialmente en los pezones. Arqueó la espalda al tiempo que una ráfaga de escalofríos le recorría la espina dorsal. -Sasuke...

Él bajó la cabeza hasta que su lengua pudo pasearse por el terreno que ya habían reconocido sus dedos y ella movió las caderas intentando manejar el calor ardiente que sentía entre los muslos. Hacía tanto que no la tocaban, que la sorprendió la respuesta de su propio cuerpo. Apretó las manos y trató de hacerse con el control que rápidamente volvió a perder para zambullirse de lleno en el placer.

Sasuke volvió a estirarse, esa vez para sumergir su lengua en el delicioso interior de su boca. Se movió una y otra vez hasta que Hinata lo envolvió entre sus brazos y notó su respiración entrecortada por el deseo. Ya encima de ella, fue acomodando la mano hasta dar con el fuego líquido que se escondía entre sus muslos.

-Me necesitas, _hime..._ -susurró con una risa de masculina satisfacción mientras sus dedos exploraban con maestría aquellas profundidades de su cuerpo. El placer era un tormento que la hacía retorcerse y gemir.

-Sasuke, por favor... -se oyó suplicarle, pero no le importó. El deseo era tan fuerte que la controlaba sin que ella pudiera hacer nada.

Entró en ella con un gruñido primitivo y ella se estremeció ante el poder de su penetración y levantó las piernas para poder sentirlo en lo más profundo de su cuerpo. En mitad de una excitación salvaje que nunca había conocido, Hinata apreció el cambio que Sasuke había experimentado, pero el placer la arrastró alejándola por completo de cualquier pensamiento. Se abandonó a la explosión que estaba teniendo lugar dentro de su cuerpo, sumergiéndola en un clímax intenso y arrollador.

Tras la tormenta de placer, Hinata quedó débil e indefensa y se abrazó a él intentando recuperar el aliento. Era increíblemente feliz, pensó con alivio y gratitud. Estaban juntos de nuevo; sabía que todavía había muchas cosas que limar, pero la separación había acabado y ahora se abría ante ellos una nueva oportunidad.

-No podía vivir sin ti -murmuró intentando no dejarse llevar por la emoción, aunque resultaba muy difícil no echarse a llorar de felicidad.

-¡No me digas, _hime!_ -dijo él dándole un beso en la frente.

Trató de no reírse del modo en el que ella se aferraba a él, haciéndole sentir el poder de ser indispensable. Por un momento habitaron juntos aquel breve intervalo en sus vidas, pero el recuerdo de los últimos dos años no tardó en volver a la mente de Sasuke, llenando su alma de nuevo con la frialdad del acero.

Inconsciente del cambio, Hinata acariciaba su pecho admirando la perfección de su piel y después levantó la mirada hacia su rostro. -Yo... todavía te amo.

-Qué honor -respondió alzando la mano y marcando un pequeño espacio con dos dedos-. ¿Me quieres así? ¿O así? -preguntó separando más los dedos.

Ella sonrió tímidamente pensando que estaba bo meando.

-Te quiero al menos el doble de eso...

-Pero yo no te he pedido ese amor... yo sólo quería sexo.

Una mueca de dolor transformó el rostro de Hinata. -No hables así.

-Si tanto me amas, me perdonarás -aseguró Sasuke sarcásticamente.

Sólo entonces identificó el tono oscuro y frío de su voz, algo iba mal. Sasuke la apartó de su lado y se levantó de la cama mientras ella no dejaba de mirarlo. Era como si acabara de asestarle una puñalada que la había partido en dos. Se había entregado a él, le había ofrecido su amor, pero él lo había rechazado. «Yo sólo quería sexo». La humillación la hizo estremecer.

El teléfono que había en la mesilla de noche sonó de pronto. Sasuke contestó maldiciendo en japonés y la expresión de su rostro cambió automáticamente. -Sí, soy Sasuke Uchiha. ¿Qué ha ocurrido? El tono de su voz hizo que Hinata se incorporara en la cama y lo observara; el color aceitunado de su rostro se había convertido en blanco inmaculado.

-¿Qué hospital? ¿Cómo está? -inquirió con seriedad-. ¿Cómo ha ocurrido?

Mientras escuchaba las facciones de la cara se le iban endureciendo hasta convertirse en piedra.

-Gracias. Ahora mismo voy para allá.

Al tiempo que colgaba el teléfono le lanzó a Hinata una gélida mirada de reprobación.

-Era la policía. Shisui está en el hospital, tiene co tes y magulladuras. Lo encontraron solo en la calle.

-¿Có...Cómo? -preguntó Hinata perpleja.

-Tu hermana ha intentado llevárselo con ella, pero por lo visto estaba demasiado borracha para hacerse cargo de él. Parece ser que lo había llevado a una fiesta de la que se escapó sin que nadie se diera cuenta - explicó Sasuke subiendo paulatinamente el tono de voz.

-¡Dios mío! -aterrada por que su hijo hubiera sufrido algún daño, Hinata intentó no pensar en cómo era posible que hubiera sucedido algo tan terrible y se con centró en lo que verdaderamente importaba-. ¿Shisui está en el hospital? Pero... ¿está bien?

Sasuke no respondió, sus ojos seguían clavados en ella con un brillo amenazador.

-¿Cómo demonios se te ocurrió dejar a mi hijo al cuidado de esa bruja egoísta?

-¡Por favor dime si Shisui está bien! -insistió Hinata muy alterada.

-Kuso! ¿A qué le llamas estar «bien»? Tiene cortes y magulladuras y está muerto de miedo. Podrían haberlo secuestrado o asesinado, ¡podría haber pasado cualquier cosa! ¡Gracias a Dios que nada de eso ha ocurrido! -Sasuke continuó vociferando mientras sacaba ropa del armario-. Alguien tendrá que pagar por esto.


	5. Chapter 5

Alguien tendrá que pagar por esto». Con esa amenaza retumbándole en los oídos, Hinata es peró pacientemente en el asiento trasero de la limusina durante el camino hacia el hospital. Shisui era responsabilidad suya y ella lo había dejado al cuidado de Hanabi. Cada vez que lo imaginaba sólito en mitad de la calle sin la protección de un adulto algo se le rompía por dentro. Su adorado hijo podría haber muerto atropellado por culpa de su mal juicio. ¿Pero cómo podría haber imaginado que su hermana sería capaz de mentirle de ese modo? ¿Cómo iba a sospechar que Hanabi podía ser tan irresponsable? Lo cierto era que no podía culpar a Sasuke de la ferocidad con la que había reaccionado al enterarse.

— ¿Por qué no buscaste a alguien que lo cuidara como es debido? -le preguntó de pronto con extrema frialdad.

Con las ansias de llegar junto a su hijo y mitigar todos sus temores, a Hinata le costaba enormemente pensar con claridad.

-Échale la culpa a Ino Yamanaka y a su confesión...

-No, te echo la culpa a ti -replicó Sasuke clavándole una mirada como un puñal.

-Tsunade, la niñera de Shisui, sólo trabaja para mí media jornada -dijo apretando las manos fuertemente-. Y sé que por las tardes no puede venir. Se lo pedí a Hanabi porque era la única disponible sin previo aviso, pero Tsunade iba a ir para acostar al pequeño. Además, yo no tenía pensado volver tan tarde... pero para ser sincera -añadió con tensión-... no pensé que fuera peligroso dejárselo a Hanabi. Confiaba en ella...

-¡Kuso!¿Cómo pudiste confiar en tu hermana? -le echaban chispas los ojos-. Es demasiado egoísta como para poner las necesidades de un niño por delante de las suyas. No entiendo cómo pudiste confiar en ella.

-Ni por un momento pensé que Hanabi fuera capaz de hacer nada que pusiera en peligro a Shisui -explicó Hinata con total sinceridad-. Es obvio que me equivoqué y no creo que pueda perdonármelo nunca...

—Yo tampoco podré perdonarlo nunca -dijo él con una amarga sonrisa.

Hinata se estremeció al oír aquello. Era un tormento sentirse culpable por el peligro que había corrido su hijo y por la traición de su hermana; y resultaba insoportable recordar que sólo una hora antes, Sasuke le había hecho el amor apasionadamente para después rechazar su amor de la manera más dolorosa y humillante.

Por un momento había llegado a creer ingenuamente que habían entrado en una nueva y prometedora etapa y sólo unos segundos después sus esperanzas habían sido destruidas. En aquel momento, no había un milímetro de Hinata que no estuviera destrozado por la angustia. Jamás se había parado a pensar lo cruel que Sasuke podía llegar a ser, había preferido obviar el lado más oscuro de su personalidad. Pero lo cierto era que nunca había sido capaz de ceder o de reconocer sus propios errores, y con la misma determinación, ahora se negaba a perdonar o sentir compasión ante un error humano.

-Una vez yo te perdoné por algo mucho más serio... -le recordó Hinata con voz temblorosa

-No había hecho nada que requiriera perdón -contraatacó lleno de rencor.

Fue la gota que colmó el vaso de su frágil autocontrol.

-¿Ah, no? Te recuerdo que por mucho que quieras ahora a Shisui, cuando me quedé embarazada te comportaste como un adolescente.

Sasuke se quedó paralizado unos segundos, sorprendido de que una mujer tan tranquila pudiera ponerse tan beligerante de pronto._- ¿__Nani__...?_

-No te atrevas a negarlo -bufó Hinata como una gata furiosa.

Pero Sasuke no tardó en recuperar la energía. —No tengo la menor intención de negar que me molestó que decidieras quedarte embarazada a pesar de mi opinión...

-¡Yo no decidí quedarme embarazada!

-Acabábamos de casarnos -continuó haciendo caso omiso a su intervención-. Yo habría querido esperar algunos años y tú lo sabías. Cuando decidiste no tener en cuenta mis deseos...

-¡Déjalo ya! No me estás escuchando y yo no puedo creer lo que oigo. Jamás se me habría ocurrido que pensaras que yo hubiera planeado quedarme embarazada... ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste en su momento?

-Bueno, ya sabes... -murmuró suave como la seda - Estaba comportándome como un adolescente... intentando madurar por el bien del niño.

-Sigues pensando que puedes hacerte el listo a mi costa -dijo ella roja de rabia-. Mira, no me gusta discutir, pero tengo que defenderme...

-Me muero de impaciencia -la interrumpió con crueldad.

-¿Qué demonios te hizo pensar que yo podía haberme quedado embarazada sabiendo que tú no querías?

-Yo trabajaba mucho y a ti no te gustaba eso, así que supongo que pensaste que el bebé me ataría más a casa -sus brillantes ojos la inspeccionaron en busca de alguna señal que delatara su culpabilidad-. Tú me lo presentaste como un hecho consumado. Estaba muy enfadado, pero no podía decir o hacer nada. Mi honor me obligaba a aceptar que llevabas un hijo mío.

-Por eso empezaste a trabajar más que nunca, prácticamente dejaste de hablarme y decidiste llevar los negocios desde el yate para asegurarte que nos viéramos aún menos -prosiguió Hinata sin dejarse influir por sus palabras-. Parece que el honor no te obligaba a hacer ningún tipo de sacrificio.

-No estoy de acuerdo -se limitó a decir apretando los dientes haciendo que se le marcara bien la mandíbula.

-¡Puedes estar tan en desacuerdo como quieras! -exclamó Hinata con vehemencia-. Pero te aseguro que no te miento, yo no planeé tener a Shisui. Para mí también fue un shock descubrir que estaba embarazada.

Sasuke continuó mirándola sin aparente reacción.

-Por Dios, yo no soy así -protestó tajantemente-. Ni tuve ningún descuido cuando estaba tomando la píldora anticonceptiva. ¿Por qué no pensaste que existía cierta probabilidad de fallo?

-No recuerdo haber pensado en eso -admitió frunciendo el ceño.

-El médico pensaba que mi embarazo entraba en ese pequeño porcentaje de riesgo. Pero cada vez que trataba de hablarlo contigo, tú te marchabas o te ponías a hablar por teléfono.

-Soy un tipo al que no le gustan las charlas de mujeres -se justificó él.

-Pues a estas alturas deberías saber que yo no soy ninguna embustera -le reprochó por su injusticia-. Me quedé embarazada porque el método anticonceptivo falló y me indigna que pudieras pensar otra cosa.

Para entonces, la limusina estaba llegando al hospital y al verlo, Hinata no tardó ni un segundo en olvidar la conversación que estaban manteniendo; salió del coche tan pronto como pudo y corrió a llenar sus brazos vacíos con su querido hijo.

Ya en el hospital, un policía les informó de que Shisui había salido por una puerta trasera de la casa donde se estaba celebrando la fiesta y una vecina había llamado a la policía al ver al pequeño solo en la calle. Para el momento en que Hanabi se había dado cuenta de que el niño había desaparecido, la policía ya estaba allí. El niño tenía heridas ocasionadas por una posible caída y estaba muy asustado, por lo que los agentes se habían negado a entregárselo a su tía, que no podía ocultar haber bebido. Así pues lo habían llevado al hospital y habían tratado de ponerse en contacto con su madre, pero como Hinata no había contestado al teléfono móvil habían localizado al padre.

Cuando terminó de oír el horrible relato de los hechos, Hinata se dirigió al encuentro de su hijo; fue entonces cuando Hanabi se aproximó a ella:

-¡Supongo que creerás que yo tengo la culpa de toda esta pesadilla!

Aunque no era el saludo adecuado en aquellas circunstancias, Hinata se dio cuenta enseguida de que su hermana tenía los ojos enrojecidos y llenos de preocupación y por supuesto se le ablandó el corazón. Sabía que ya había tenido que soportar la reprimenda de la policía por su descuido y por la cantidad de alcohol que había ingerido estando a cargo de un niño.

-Sólo me gustaría que no me hubieras mentido cuando te llamé.

—Estaba segura de que te enfadarías si te enterabas de que había salido. Sólo fue una mentira piadosa. Si las cosas no hubieran salido mal, jamás te habrías enterado. ¡De verdad no pensé que pasaría nada por llevarme a Shisui conmigo! -argumentó Hanabi en su defensa-. Estaba de lo más tranquilo, lo puse en una cuna en casa de mi amigo. ¿Cómo iba yo a pensar que saltaría de la cuna?

-Cuando te llamé debiste decirme que necesitabas que volviera para que tú pudieras salir -se lamentó Hinata—. Pero no te culpo.

-Pues yo sí -intervino Sasuke agarrando a Hinata del brazo-. Pero no vamos a seguir discutiéndolo ahora. Lo más importante en este momento es que Shisui nos necesita.

-Esta noche me quedaré en casa de unos amigos -anunció Hanabi y se dio media vuelta con un digno movimiento de cabeza antes de que su hermana pudiera decir nada.

A pesar de los esfuerzos de la enfermera, Shisui estaba acurrucado en un rincón de la cuna que le habían proporcionado y no dejaba de llorar. Al oír la voz de su madre, el pequeño se puso en pie y levantó la mirada llena de esperanza. Hinata lo tomó en brazos llorando ella también y trató de apartar de su pensamiento todas las terribles cosas que podían haberle pasado a su niño. Tenía un arañazo en la frente, un pequeño corte en la nariz y un cardenal en la regordeta mejilla. Hinata lo abrazó y lo abrazó sin querer soltarlo jamás.

Una vez recuperada la calma, Shisui levantó el rostro con los ojos abiertos de par en par y llenos de sorpresa al encontrar allí también a su papá.

Aquélla fue la primera vez que Hinata vio a su hijo tenderle los brazos a Sasuke, pero tan pronto como lo hizo, volvió a cambiar de opinión y se apretó fuerte a su madre echándose a llorar de nuevo.

-No está acostumbrado a vernos juntos -opinó Sasuke en voz muy baja-. Está confundido y éste no es momento para disgustarlo.

Hinata se quedó lívida. Su hijo se alteraba al ver juntos a sus padres y ¿de quién era la culpa? Aquel pensamiento se le clavaba en el corazón como un cuchillo. Ella había puesto fin a su matrimonio. Ella era la responsable de que para Shisui su padre no fuera más que una visita ocasional. Con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y el alma angustiada, Hinata se prometió en ese mismo instante que pasara lo que pasara, a partir de ese momento haría todo lo que estuviera en su mano para que Sasuke compensara todo el tiempo que había perdido con su hijo. Y era una decisión que no debía verse afectada por la negativa de Sasuke a volver con ella; no podía volver a permitir que su orgullo herido interfiriera en la relación de Shisui con su padre.

-Vamos a llevarlo a casa -sugirió Sasuke con decisión.

Una vez en la limusina, Shisui se quedó inmóvil al borde del llanto, aferrándose a la chaqueta de su padre. Aunque estaba agotado, era evidente que se negaba a cerrar los ojos, prefería seguir mirando fijamente a sus padres, como asegurándose de que seguían allí.

-Ha sufrido una experiencia aterradora. Tardará un poco en recuperarse -opinó Sasuke hablando con suavidad por la presencia de su hijo, pero con extrema dureza en la mirada.

Hinata evitó sus ojos acusadores sabiendo que ella era la culpable de que con sólo dieciocho meses, su hijo hubiera descubierto que su mundo de seguridades podía volverse aterrador y que su madre no siempre estaba ahí cuando él la necesitaba.

* * *

><p>A Sasuke no lo impresionó la diminuta casa de campo de Hinata, pero tuvo que reprimir una maldición cuando nada más entrar al jardín cubierto de rosas, notó unos dientes afilados como agujas clavándosele en la pierna. Miró hacia abajo y descubrió una especie de mata de pelo negro que le ladraba sin parar. Se echó hacia atrás tan rápido como pudo, alejándose de su alcance. El perro se tambaleó y cayó al suelo.<p>

-¡Dios! ¡No deberías haberte retirado! -exclamó Hinata preocupada-. Choco estaba apoyado en ti.

-Choco... mi perrito -Shisui dio un primer signo de recuperación al deshacerse de los brazos de su madre para ir en busca del perro.

Sasuke observó con incredulidad cómo Hinata y su hijo se preocupaban por un chucho.

-Me ha mordido -se disculpó Sasuke.

-No puedo creer que haya hecho algo así. ¡Has debido de darle un susto de muerte! -se lamentó Hinata comprobando que el perro estaba bien-. Choco es muy sensible.

-Kamisama,¡no me digas! -exclamó maravillado por la dramática interpretación de la horrible mata de pelo negro.

-Es que había sufrido mucho antes de quedárnoslo nosotros -le explicó Hinata poniéndolo en pie sobre las tres patas-. Alguien lo había abandonado en la carretera y lo atropello un coche. Desconfía un poco de los hombres, pero quiere mucho a Shisui.

El perro lo miró con cara de víctima y después los siguió jovialmente hacia el interior de la casa. Aquél era un hogar diseñado para gente pequeña que no sufriera de claustrofobia, características ambas que no encajaban con Sasuke, que allí se sintió agobiado nada más entrar. Mientras Hinata metía a Shisui en la cuna que tenía en su dormitorio, él tuvo que quedarse en la puerta. Le indignaba profundamente que Hinata le hubiera negado a su hijo el espacio, el lujo y los juguetes que merecía.

-Tiene miedo de que te vayas -le explicó Hinata al ver que el niño no hacía más que mirar hacia la puerta.

-No voy a moverme hasta que se duerma.

Le resultaba tan raro ver juntos a padre e hijo. Por primera vez era testigo de la fuerte unión que había entre ambos. No entendía cómo había sido tan ingenua de creer que era ella la que disfrutaba de la mejor parte del cariño de su hijo.

Viendo a Shisui tenderle la mano a través de los barrotes de la cuna no le quedaba más remedio que aceptar que se había equivocado. Sasuke no dudó un segundo en acudir a la llamada del pequeño con una sonrisa de orgullo en los labios. Una vez los tuvo a los dos a su lado, el pequeño no tardó en cerrar los ojos. Hinata podría haberse echado a llorar fácilmente. Estaba presenciando algo que había creído imposible: el lado tierno y protector de Sasuke y la más absoluta confianza que demostraba su hijo por él. Los minutos pasaron en silencio, un silencio durante el que Hinata no pudo evitar la tentación de observar a Sasuke iluminado por la lamparita de noche.

-Vamos abajo -susurró él cuando el niño estuvo profundamente dormido-. Es tarde pero quiero que hablemos un par de cosas.

Ya en la sala de estar, Hinata cruzó los brazos con nerviosismo antes de disponerse a hablar:

-Sé que piensas que todo lo sucedido es culpa mía y debo decir que tienes razón. Yo tengo la culpa de lo que ha pasado esta noche.

-Agradezco que siempre me evites tener que criticarte, tienes la temeraria tendencia de sentenciarte a ti misma.

-Creo que es bueno asumir la responsabilidad de mis errores -afirmó algo turbada.

-Es muy adecuado para la ocasión -sus ojos se encontraron con los de ella-... porque voy a decirte algo que seguramente te dé qué pensar.

Se mantenía increíblemente distante para alguien que sólo unas horas antes había estado en la cama con ella. El inoportuno recuerdo de la pasión compartida la obligó a mirar a otro lado para ocultar los escalofríos que le recorrían la piel.

-Quiero que vuelvas a Konoha.

Hinata se quedó helada y en la habitación se hizo un silencio ensordecedor.

-Quiero tener la oportunidad de ser un verdadero padre para mi hijo -la informó Sasuke con una claridad que transmitía su determinación-. Pero no puedo hacerlo si estamos tan separados. Me gustaría ver a Shisui siempre que quiera y que sea mucho más a menudo que hasta ahora. No quiero que el tiempo que paso con él sea siempre una ocasión especial, necesito compartir con él el día a día. Y preferiría dejar a los abogados al margen de todo esto porque me parece que tú y yo podemos solucionarlo de un modo mucho más informal y cordial.

Hinata trató de analizar sus palabras y de comprender el verdadero significado. ¿Estaría pidiéndole que viviera con él? No, no, no podía pensar eso. Las ansias la traicionaban, pero sabía que Sasuke no le estaba proponiendo que se reconciliasen. Su único interés era Shisui y normalizar su relación padre hijo. Aunque eso que había dicho de hacerlo todo de un modo informal y cordial la había despistado y había desencadenado multitud de fantasías.

-Es que... mudarnos a Konoha... -murmuró con aire vacilante, dándose tiempo para pensar.

-Estoy seguro de que cualquier universidad mataría por tenerte entre su personal docente, aunque también podrías dedicar un tiempo a investigar. Yo me encargaría de todo -le sugirió observándola detenidamente-. Sé lo que detestas este tipo de trastornos. Obviamente puedes conservar esta casa y alquilarla y yo me encargaría de todos los gastos que tuvieras en Konoha...

-No, eso no sería necesario...

—Insisto. Yo no puedo permitirme mudarme, pero no quiero que sufras ningún tipo de inconveniente por mi culpa. En cualquier caso... -sus ojos oscuros se detuvieron en la expresión perturbada de su rostro-... ahora que nos entendemos mejor, estoy seguro de que puedo hablar sin miedo de lo que supone para mí no ver a mi hijo.

-Puedes decir todo lo que quieras -aseguró Hinata aceptando la pulla, aunque no entendía de dónde habría sacado la idea de que ahora lo entendía mejor que antes.

-Esta casa me parece inaceptable para mi hijo.

-¿Qué tiene de malo esta casa? -preguntó ofendida.

-Me niego a que mi hijo crezca en una casucha.

-¡Por amor de Dios, esto no es ninguna casucha!

—Lo es en mi opinión. Le estás negando a Shisui todo lo que merece. Él es un Uchiha -afirmó orgulloso-. Viene de un linaje de renombre e incluso a su edad debería poder disfrutar de los privilegios de tal nombre.

«¿Una casucha?» Hinata tragó saliva, había estado a punto de darle una contestación de acuerdo a tal definición; afortunadamente su mente nunca le permitía tan espontáneas salidas de tono. Era cierto que Shisui era hijo de un hombre muy rico y comparado con tal riqueza, su casa era definitivamente humilde. Por primera vez se veía obligada a cuestionarse si estaba siendo justa con su pequeño. Quizá no debería haber permitido que su decisión de ser independiente afectara la comodidad del niño. Quizá había sido una egoísta al negarle a Shisui los lujos que le daba su nombre. El caso era que se estaba dando cuenta de cuánto habían afectado a Sasuke sus decisiones.

—Desde luego me estás dando mucho en qué pensar -admitió con sinceridad.

-Eso espero. Estar separado de mi hijo me ha hecho mucho daño -admitió él sin dudarlo-. Me he visto excluido de gran parte de su vida y quiero que eso cambie. ¿Estás dispuesta a ayudarme?

Le retumbaba la cabeza por la presión de tener que tomar una decisión sin haber elaborado bien ningún pensamiento.

-Necesito pensarlo.

-Desgraciadamente, me parece que no estoy dispuesto a ser muy paciente. Sé que no te gusta que te obliguen a tomar decisiones, pero creo que tengo derecho a ser un poco egoísta y a poner las necesidades de Shisui por encima de cualquier otra cosa.

-Pensar en las necesidades de Shisui no es ser egoísta -se apresuró ella a asegurar.

-Si realmente crees eso, deberías darle la oportunidad de vivir con comodidad y de tener cerca tanto a su madre como a su padre -refuto Sasuke con ecuanimidad.

-Ojalá fuera tan sencillo...

-Es que lo es. Relájate y deja que otros se encarguen de lo complicado, _hime._

Su voz sexy vibró dentro de ella y como siempre que Sasuke hablaba en ese tono suave y sensual, Hinata se sintió confundida y débil. Sólo el dolor vivido en las últimas horas la frenaba a tomar una decisión demasiado precipitada. Ella lo amaba, pero él a ella no. Lo que era más, probablemente se había acostado con ella únicamente para demostrarle cuánto la despreciaba. Esa sospecha era suficiente para hacerla pensar; aunque también era consciente de que Sasuke podía llegar a ser cruel y despiadado. Se sabía responsable de muchas cosas, pero no sabía si eso era motivo suficiente para abandonar todo lo que había conseguido en los últimos dos años. En su campo de estudio no resultaba muy fácil cambiar de trabajo y menos encontrar un puesto como el que ella tenía. Por otra parte la oportunidad de pasar más tiempo con Shisui antes de que se hiciera mayor era algo que merecía la pena pararse a pensar.

-Tiene que haber una alternativa -musitó Hinata sabiendo que no podía aspirar a tener una relación más cordial con Sasuke y sospechando que seguramente mantenerse alejada de él era la única manera de evitar que volviera a romperle el corazón. Al fin y al cabo él sólo quería sexo, como le había dejado muy claro, y eso era algo que podía obtener fácilmente y sin duda con alguien mucho más excitante que ella.

¿Hasta qué punto podía llegar su desdén hacia ella?

Un hombre increíblemente guapo que tenía junto a él a la mujer más bella del mundo y que sin embargo había elegido volver a acostarse con su esposa.

-No hay otra alternativa -aseguró Sasuke pesarosamente mientras estudiaba la pureza que reflejaba su rostro pensativo. Su delicadeza y su aspecto vulnerable eran la esencia misma de la femineidad y sin embargo había sido fría y dura como el hielo cuando lo había abandonado. No, de ningún modo estaba dispuesto a suplicarle pasar tiempo con el hijo que prácticamente le había arrebatado. O cedía un poco o lucharía contra ella con uñas y dientes.

Hinata no estaba escuchando. En ese instante estaba asumiendo con tristeza e incluso vergüenza que Sasuke tenía motivos para rechazar el amor que ella le ofrecía.

-Si decides no satisfacer mi necesidad de ver a mi hijo, llevaré el caso a los tribunales.

Aquella amenaza la sacó de golpe de su ensimisma miento.

-¿A los tribunales? No puedes decirlo en serio.

Sasuke le devolvió la mirada sin pestañear siquiera, lanzándole la fuerza de sus oscuros e intensos ojos que la hacían estremecer.

-En lo que se refiere a Shisui, llevo ya demasiado tiempo en inferioridad de condiciones. Parece que has dado por hecho que el niño debe vivir contigo y no conmigo.

-No... ¡Yo no he hecho nada de eso! -estaba furiosa por su suspicacia. Lo cierto era que nunca había considerado siquiera la posibilidad de que el pequeño viviera lejos de ella.

-Ya no tengo la sórdida historia de Ino Yamanaka jugando en mi contra -siguió argumentando él reconociendo la mentira implícita en la negativa de Hinata-.

¿Por qué te resulta tan difícil pensar que soy un padre con derecho a disfrutar de la custodia de su hijo? ¿Cómo crees que me he sentido cuando me he enterado de que Shisui había estado solo en la calle?

-Supongo que te has sentido tan aterrado como yo -dijo ella cruzando los brazos a modo de escudo.

-Pues te equivocas. Lo que he sentido ha sido verdadera furia contra ti. ¡Confiaste el bienestar de la persona que más quiero en el mundo a Hanabi, la mujer más irresponsable que conozco! -le echó en cara con ferocidad-. Shisui podría haber muerto y estoy dispuesto a llevar lo ocurrido esta noche ante un juez que decida quién debe encargarse de cuidar a un niño vulnerable.

-No es necesario que me amenaces -respondió Hinata con un hilo de voz.

-Kuso! Claro que es necesario. Mi hijo nació hace sólo dieciocho meses y ya desde ese momento no he tenido más que un papel secundario en su vida. ¡Por Dios! Si tardé dos días en enterarme siquiera de que había nacido. ¿Tienes la menor idea de cómo me hizo sentir eso? Una y otra vez mis razonables peticiones de verlo fueron rechazadas con las excusas más peregrinas.

Con el dolor más profundo de su corazón, Hinata admitió ante sí misma que aquellas acusaciones no eran más que la verdad. Ella siempre había temido los sábados en los que la niñera se llevaba a su bebé para que pasara unas horas con Sasuke. Había odiado el momento de separarse de su hijo, era como si se lo arrebatasen cruelmente y el tiempo que había pasado sin él, no había dejado nunca de atormentarle porque le costaba mucho imaginar al mujeriego de Sasuke como un padre cariñoso.

La magnitud del descubrimiento la dejó petrificada. Había intentado castigar a Sasuke restringiéndole el acceso a la vida de su hijo, y lo había hecho sin ser consciente de la gravedad de sus acciones.

-No sabes cuánto lo siento... -le dijo de pronto con los ojos llenos de arrepentimiento y dolor.

-Entonces no me hagas perder el tiempo y no me obligues a luchar por la custodia de Shisui.

Aquel aviso iba muy en serio. Sasuke estaba dispuesto a luchar por Shisui y probablemente ella lleva ría las de perder.

-Es obvio que eso no es lo que quiero -murmuró tensamente-. Estoy dispuesta a ceder. ¿Qué quieres exactamente de mí?

Una fría sonrisa triunfadora apareció en sus labios. Su rostro era muy bello pero al mismo tiempo muy duro.

-Una compensación.


	6. Chapter 6

Dos días después, Hinata estaba en su dormitorio terminando de vestirse y pensando lo vacío que se había quedado sin las cosas de Shisui. Los camiones de mudanza sólo se habían llevado lo esencial ya que Sasuke había prometido darles un alojamiento ya amueblado, cosa que Hanabi había agradecido pues iba a quedarse en la casa.

Tras la amenaza de luchar legalmente por la custodia de Shisui, Hinata había tenido que tomar la decisión de hacer lo que le pedía. Además, se había quedado destrozada al imaginar la posibilidad de que usara lo ocurrido la noche anterior para demostrar que no era una madre apta.

Lo cierto era que con Sasuke jamás había existido el término medio; era con él o contra él. Al mismo tiempo que para aquéllos que eran importantes para él era el mejor de los amigos, alguien dispuesto a cualquier cosa con tal de ayudar en un momento de adversidad, Sasuke podía ser también el enemigo más implacable. En otro tiempo ella había disfrutado de una posición privilegiada en su mundo, pero eso ya no era así porque ella misma había renunciado a ello.

Hinata no sospechaba siquiera hasta qué punto la ira que Sasuke sentía hacia ella se había trasladado al terreno sexual en el apasionado encuentro que habían mantenido. Le resultaba imposible creer que la hubiera encontrado irresistible. Claro que Sasuke nunca había sido una persona predecible o fácil de comprender. De una manera humillante, había descrito lo que habían compartido como sexo. ¿Sería eso realmente lo que sentía... o lo que prefería creer que sentía? ¿Acaso no era posible que esa pasión pudiera desencadenar algo más serio? ¿Quizá un nuevo comienzo?

Con un estremecimiento provocado por la culpabilidad de no querer abandonar su más preciado sueño, Hinata desechó tan peligrosos pensamientos. Estaba a punto de trasladarse a Konoha por el bien de Sasuke y del niño, pues sabía que sí le debía algún tipo de compensación por el daño que su ruptura había ocasionado en la relación con su hijo. Pero al mismo tiempo tenía que admitir que las palabras «informal y cordial» seguían resonando en su cabeza, dándole esperanzas. De un modo u otro, Sasuke iba a volver a formar parte de su vida; podría verlo y hablar con él a menudo y quizá con el tiempo las diferencias que había entre ellos podrían ir desapareciendo.

Tratándose de Sasuke Uchiha, Hinata sería tan paciente como hiciera falta, pues lo amaba lo bastante como para realizar cualquier esfuerzo. Lo único que deseaba era una oportunidad para hacer bien las cosas, pensó con los ojos llenos de lágrimas mientras bajaba las escaleras.

-¿Entonces vas a seguir adelante con todo esto? -le preguntó Hanabi saliendo de la cocina con una copa de vino en la mano-. No puedo creer que vayas a permitir que vuelva a tratarte como una tonta -continuó indignada al ver que su hermana asentía-. ¡Sasuke Uchiha te maneja como a una marioneta y tú haces todo lo que él quiere!

-No es así -contestó Hinata suavemente emocionada por lo que creía un exceso de preocupación por parte de su hermana, pero esperando que se calmara y tratara de comprenderla-. Sasuke quiere ver más a Shisui y merece una oportunidad. El niño está muy unido a él; verlos juntos me hizo darme cuenta de que Sasuke es tan importante para Shisui como yo.

-¿Y por eso has dejado tu empleo y te vas a mudar a Konoha? -le preguntó Hanabi con un gesto de desdeñosa incredulidad-. Sólo por razones altruistas, ¿verdad?

-Quizá esté tratando de compensarle por todos los errores que he cometido -se excusó Hinata totalmente ruborizada.

-¿Por qué no admites la verdad? Sigues enamorada de Sasuke y estás siendo tan complaciente con él porque tienes la esperanza de que quizá así vuelva a aceptarte.

-Bueno, si eso es cierto -replicó con cierta brusquedad-, es problema mío, no tuyo.

-¿No te da vergüenza? -continuó Hanabi sorprendida por la desafiante respuesta, algo nada usual en su hermana—. ¿Es que no tienes orgullo?

Hinata consideró aquellas dos preguntas. La vergüenza y el orgullo habían sido determinantes en su decisión de abandonar a Sasuke dos años antes. En aquella ocasión había hecho caso a su hermana, que seguramente había creído que si no intervenía, Hinata acabaría perdonando las infidelidades de su marido. Sin embargo ahora sabía que ella tampoco era la pobre víctima inocente que se había creído en otro tiempo. Probablemente no había sido el marido perfecto, pero con él ella había sido increíblemente feliz y sin él muy desgraciada.

-¡Ese necio petulante debe de estar pasándoselo en grande con todo esto!

Hinata levantó la mirada con un gesto de reproche.

-¿Por qué odias tanto a Sasuke?

En el rostro de Hanabi apareció un rubor muy poco habitual en ella.

-Simplemente no me gusta cómo te trata... ya lo sabes.

Pero a Hinata seguía desconcertándola la animosidad de su hermana.

-¿Pero por qué eres tan hostil con él?

-Probablemente yo sepa un par de cosas que te dejarían de piedra -le explicó después de un largo silencio.

-¿Qué cosas?

No le dio tiempo a contestar, el timbre de la puerta anunció que la limusina había llegado. Sin embargo Hinata no se inmutó, siguió mirando a Hanabi espe rando una respuesta.

-¿A qué cosas te referías? -le dijo de nuevo.

-Vamos, no seas tonta, estaba bromeando -aseguró Hanabi abriéndole la puerta al chófer-. ¿Por qué te tomarás todo tan en serio?

* * *

><p>Incluso en la limusina, Hinata no podía dejar de pensar en el diálogo que había mantenido con su hermana. Probablemente Hanabi sabía cosas sobre Sasuke que ella no supiera. Antes de verse obligada a cerrar, la boutique de su hermana había estado muy de moda y sus clientes la habían invitado a importantes fiestas donde quizá ella había oído rumores sobre su marido. Sin embargo Hinata había aprendido últimamente que no se podía confiar en ese tipo de informaciones.<p>

A su llegada a Konoha descubrió que lo que había sido descrito como un alojamiento amueblado era en realidad una lujosa casa situada en uno de los barrios residenciales más exclusivos de la ciudad. Todas las habitaciones estaban tan elegantemente preparadas para su inmediata ocupación, que Hinata tenía la sensación de que en cualquier momento aparecerían los verdaderos dueños y le preguntarían qué estaba haciendo allí. Pero eran sus libros los que estaban en las estanterías y su ropa la que llenaba los armarios. Después de aullar durante todo el viaje, Choco salió de su cesta y comenzó a corretear arriba y abajo sin dejar de mover el rabo.

Entonces sonó el teléfono y Hinata se quedó paralizada sin saber qué hacer, después de unos segundos decidió contestar.

-Dame tu opinión con total sinceridad -le pidió Sasuke al otro lado.

Su voz sedosa y oscura le provocó un fuerte escalofrío que la hizo agarrar el teléfono como una especie de talismán.

-Es una casa preciosa... pero mucho más grande y lujosa de lo que esperaba.

-De vez en cuando irán empleados a encargarse de que todo esté en orden.

-Eso es una tremenda extravagancia. Yo puedo encargarme perfectamente -le aseguró ella.

Al otro lado de la línea, Sasuke hizo una mueca. De pronto recordó la etapa Hinada tras la luna de miel cuando Hinata se había empeñado en que ella era perfectamente capaz de manejar la casa sola. Su lujosa comodidad se había convertido en un verdadero caos donde la alarma antiincendios había actuado de temporizador del horno y el refrigerador estaba vacío o lleno de comida estropeada.

-Me temo que no tienes elección -la informó tajantemente-, ¿A qué hora se baña Shisui?

-A las siete...

-Allí estaré, _hime._

Sasuke dejó el teléfono con un sentimiento de intensa satisfacción. Shisui estaba en Konoha... y Hinata también. No podía conseguir al uno sin el otro, razonó perezosamente. Una malévola sonrisa se asomó a su rostro. Todo estaba saliendo según lo planeado, por supuesto. Por algo había nacido tan taimado. Los planes bien ideados siempre funcionaban.

Hinata tenía previsto ponerse algo un poco más favorecedor antes de que llegara Sasuke; primero hizo una selección previa para después entre eso intentar encontrar algo que le quedara bien, pero que no hiciera sospechar a Sasuke que había hecho algún tipo de esfuerzo por impresionarlo. Sin embargo no llegó a tener la oportunidad de cambiarse.

Un pequeño incidente con la tostada de la merienda de Shisui se convirtió en una auténtica crisis. Cuando el pequeño dejó caer el pan al suelo y vio cómo Choco se lo arrebataba, él también se tiró al suelo y rompió a llorar y patalear con la rabia que acostumbraba. Hinata hizo el pino con la esperanza de distraerlo y hacerle olvidar la rabieta.

Sasuke abrió la puerta con sus propias llaves y con la imagen en la cabeza de lo que habría sido su vida familiar de no haber sido por el absurdo abandono de Hinata. Una esposa elegante y un niño adorable que lo recibirían todos los días al llegar del trabajo. Pero lo que lo recibió fue un ladrido ensordecedor y un llanto de niño no menos estruendoso. Aunque lo que lo dejó definitivamente boquiabierto fue la visión de Shisui pataleando en el suelo y Hinata caminando sobre las manos alrededor del niño al tiempo que le pedía que dejara de gritar.

-¡Shisui... ya está bien! -ordenó Sasuke autoritariamente.

En el pequeño intervalo entre un grito y el siguiente, Shisui miró a su padre con los ojos abiertos de par en par y se quedó petrificado. Choco, que acababa de soltar la tostada de pan, se disponía a clavarle los dientes a la suculenta pierna de Sasuke.

-¡No, Choco! -gritó Sasuke paralizando también al chucho, para el que aquello fue una tremenda ofensa a su orgullo y que lo hizo huir como un rey destronado.

Hinata fue la última en percatarse de la presencia de Sasuke y cuando lo hizo, se asustó tanto que chocó contra una silla perdiendo el equilibrio. Sasuke agarró la silla para que no la golpeara una vez en el suelo y después la ayudó a ponerse de nuevo en pie.

-¡Dios mío! ¡Llegas pronto! -acusó Hinata con una consternación que no podía ocultar.

Trató de atusarse un poco el pelo, pero en cuanto miró a Sasuke cara a cara sus manos cayeron muertas. Estaba impresionante con aquel traje negro de raya di plomática, así que no era culpa suya si no podía apartar los ojos de él. Después de todo, estaba acostumbrado a provocar esa reacción en las mujeres con la energía que manaba de él. El oscuro atractivo de sus profundos ojos hizo que el corazón comenzara a bombear dentro del pecho como una pelota de goma. Aquel hombre era puro sexo.

-Son más de las siete -informó Sasuke-. ¿Hay alguna razón determinada para que estuvieras haciendo el pino?

-¿Es que no te has dado cuenta de para qué lo hacía? -preguntó aparentemente sorprendida.

-Debo de ser un poco duro de mollera. -Es muy sencillo y normalmente efectivo -aseguró con entusiasmo-. Cuando Shisui se enfada, intento distraerlo.

-Has inventado un innovador enfoque de la disciplina -opinó lleno de sarcasmo.

El rubor de sus mejillas no hacía más que resaltar el plateado de sus ojos y sus labios carnosos parecían una invitación para un hombre que siempre había sentido debilidad por aquella boca. Se había quedado mirándolo muy recta y tenía la respiración acelerada, lo que hacía que sus firmes pechos subieran y bajaran apretando los pezones contra la fina camiseta que lle vaba. Antes de que pudiera evitarlo, Sasuke se sintió atrapado por el deseo; trató de luchar contra la reacción de su cuerpo porque había planeado tomarse las cosas con calma en esa primera visita. Pero no tardó en cambiar de opinión y optar por vivir el momento. Como si tuviera vida propia, su mano se aproximó a la cintura de Hinata y se acomodó en el hueco que quedaba bajo la camiseta.

-No me gusta enfrentarme a Shisui... si eso es a lo que te refieres -farfulló ella con nerviosismo intentando no dejarse llevar por la tensión sexual que reinaba de pronto en el ambiente.

-Sigues empeñándote en hablar en los peores momentos -dijo él en un susurro de reprobación.

-Mientras que tú no hablas nunca -replicó ella.

-Abre la boca para mí, _Hina-hime__._

Notaba sus dedos en la cintura, pero cuando la otra mano comenzó a acariciarle la espalda por debajo de la camiseta, Hinata pensó que iba a derretirse allí mismo, y más aún cuando la apretó contra él. Un escalofrío de excitación desencadenó una oleada de calor en todo su cuerpo. Sasuke bajó la boca hasta la de ella y una vez allí, su lengua abrió un camino de deseo en el húmedo interior. Le temblaban las rodillas y de su garganta surgió un gemido que hizo que él la apretara aún más fuerte. Hinata tuvo que agarrarse a él consciente de la poderosa evidencia de su excitación masculina.

-Me propongo dar placer y siempre lo consigo... -susurró él como promesa de los placeres que aún es taban por llegar.

Pero entonces una manita se agarró a la pierna de Sasuke. Allí estaba Shisui, cuya presencia ambos habían olvidado por completo.

-No hay duda de que es un Uchiha... no puede soportar que no le hagan caso -comentó Sasuke orgulloso al tiempo que se agachaba para agarrar al pequeño-. Pero es de lo más inoportuno.

Hinata se quedó desorientada al sentir la separación de sus cuerpos. Un segundo después se moría de verguenza por haber vuelto a abandonarse en sus brazos. Aquel beso había encendido dentro de ella algo parecido a fuegos artificiales. Sasuke debía de pensar que estaba desesperada. Tenía que seguir actuando de la manera más natural y cordial posible y dejar de declararle su amor como había hecho dos días antes. Había sido tan ingenua... sobre todo con un hombre que en otro tiempo le había confesado estar programado para aprovecharse de la ingenuidad de la gente. Y ella precisamente había desoído tan clara advertencia.

-Es hora de bañarse -anunció sin mirar siquiera a Sasuke y dirigiéndose al piso de arriba.

-Sé que bañar al niño es algo cotidiano -comentó él tratando de deshacerse de la reciente excitación-, pero para mí es tan extraño estar aquí con vosotros dos.

-Intenta hacerlo siete días a la semana y vas a ver como deja de resultarte extraño -le recomendó Hinata con una tímida risilla.

-¿Cuántas veces a la semana puedo esperar que me dejes venir?

Hinata percibió la ironía de sus palabras.

-Tantas veces como quieras -contestó fingiendo que no le había hecho daño-. No voy a separarte más de Shisui... Sé que ya te has perdido muchas cosas de su vida y quiero compensarte por ello.

-Es muy generoso por tu parte -reconoció mientras se preguntaba si no sería una treta para persuadirlo de que volviera con ella.

-Quiero que sepas que cuando ponía excusas para que no lo vieras, no lo hacía de manera deliberada. Te lo prometo... Es que me resultaba muy difícil sepa rarme de Shisui, aunque sólo fuera por unas horas -confesó a toda prisa-. Pero de verdad no me di cuenta de lo injusta que estaba siendo contigo hasta que tú me hiciste pensar en ello el otro día.

-¿Y qué se supone que debo hacer yo a cambio de esto?

-Nada... nada, de verdad -repitió ofendida por la cínica mirada de desconfianza que adivinó en sus ojos.

-Déjame que lo haga yo -le pidió cuando ella hubo terminado de desvestir a Shisui.

-Pero te va a empapar -avisó Hinata sorprendida de que quisiera implicarse tanto.

-No importa.

Al ver la soltura con la que Sasuke comprobaba la temperatura del agua antes de meter al niño, Hinata pensó que no era necesario avisarle de que Shisui era escurridizo como una anguila.

-Parece que ya has hecho esto alguna vez.

-Sí. Con los hijos de mi prima -admitió con una timidez increíble en él.

-Jamás habría imaginado que te interesaran tanto los niños.

-Y no me interesaban hasta que nació Shisui -le lanzó una mirada a través de aquellas exuberantes pestañas negras que se le estremeció el corazón-. A veces cuando no podía verlo, me iba a ver a la familia de mi prima.

Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. Afortunadamente, Shisui eligió ese preciso instante para empezar a chapotear y jugar con los barquitos y peces de goma. -¿Quieres que me vaya? -preguntó Hinata algo incómoda al pensar que su presencia no era necesaria.

-¿_Nande_? -dijo él tranquilamente-. Ahora mismo, Shisui está encantado de que lo compartamos en lugar de pelear por él. Será mejor que no le hagamos afrontar demasiados cambios al mismo tiempo.

A diferencia de Hinata, Sasuke parecía encontrar la diversión de abordar los barcos de juguete con los pececitos y Shisui agradecía enormemente aquella participación a la que no estaba acostumbrado con su madre. Por su parte Hinata estaba fascinada de ver a Sasuke en esa nueva faceta que le hacía reír a carcajadas con una espontaneidad que ella nunca había presenciado.

-Es fantástico... -comentó Sasuke emocionado al ver cómo su hijo le tendía los brazos para sacarlo del agua.

-Eso creo yo también -asintió Hinata con el corazón en un puño ante tan sincera emoción.

-Si llego a saber lo divertido que era ser padre, habrías llegado embarazada al altar.

-¿En serio? -preguntó ella sonrojada al tiempo que pensaba que si él hubiera dicho algo así cuando estaba esperando a Shisui, quizá jamás lo habría abandonado. Pero no lo dijo porque en ese momento le parecía más importante que Sasuke demostrara el amor que sentía por su hijo sin avergonzarse. Estaba descubriendo una ternura en Sasuke que él nunca le había permitido ver.

-Has hecho un trabajo estupendo con él.

Hinata no estaba preparada para tal alabanza, sobre todo procedente de un hombre que siempre estaba más dispuesto a criticar, por lo que se ruborizó como una chiquilla. Se había quedado mirándolo en tal estado de ensimismamiento que tardó varios segundos en darse cuenta de que el molesto ruido que se oía al fondo era el timbre de la puerta.

-Vaya... debería ir a ver quién es -dijo por fin saliendo del baño y tropezándose con un taburete.

* * *

><p>Bajó las escaleras sin apartar a Sasuke de sus pensamientos. Parecía que el rencor había remitido ligeramente. ¿No demostraba eso que había acertado volviendo a Konoha? Estaba recompensándola por su generosidad y parecía que ya no había motivos para pelearse. Con una radiante sonrisa en los labios abrió la puerta de la calle.<p>

-Shino... Dios mío, no te esperaba.

-El billete de tren me ha costado una pequeña fortuna -dijo subiéndose las gafas con cierto aire de irritación-. Y encima he tenido que venir de pie.

-Vaya, qué mala suerte -lo consoló Hinata todavía sorprendida con la visita de su amigo y reparando al mismo tiempo en el aspecto aún más académico que le daban aquellas gafas de montura de metal y el pelo ca noso-. ¿Recibiste mi carta?

Shino había estado dos días en un congreso que se había celebrado en Suna, por lo que no había podido explicarle personalmente su decisión de volver a Konoha. Como contárselo por teléfono le parecía de mal gusto y sólo utilizaba el correo electrónico para cuestiones de trabajo, había optado por dejarle una carta en el buzón de su despacho.

-¿Cómo si no iba a saber dónde estabas? He venido en cuanto la he leído. Creo que te has precipitado -opinó en tono reprobatorio.

A Hinata siempre le molestaba enormemente que la tratara como a una niña, pero también sabía que era el modo en el que hablaba a casi todo el mundo.

-En las presentes circunstancias tampoco tenía muchas más alternativas.

-Me hubiera gustado que me llamaras para hablarlo conmigo antes de tomar ninguna decisión -se quejó Shino en tono algo cortante-. Me parece admirable que quisieras tener una relación más civilizada con el padre de Shisui y permitirle que viera más al niño, pero debes de ser sensata y pensar también en tu futuro.

—Me temo que no era posible hacerlo todo; las cosas son un poco más complicadas de lo que parecen -añadió con incomodidad pues, aunque consideraba a Shino como a un buen amigo, jamás le había contado nada realmente íntimo sobre su relación con Sasuke.

-No lo dudo. Pero debes de recordar que estás prácticamente divorciada -parecía cada vez más irritado y Hinata estaba perpleja con su actitud.

-Estaré divorciada cuando lo diga el juez.

-Ya veo que todavía tienes que sacarte a Sasuke de la cabeza -dedujo apretando los labios y sonriendo después al ver la sorpresa reflejada en el rostro de Hinata-. No soy tonto, querida. Y tampoco estoy celoso. Soy un tipo muy pragmático. Antes de todo esto nuestra amistad estaba entrando en una nueva etapa y yo tenía planeado pedirte que te casaras conmigo una vez fueras libre. Sin embargo los últimos acontecimientos han cambiado mucho las cosas.

Hinata se quedó estupefacta ante tan tranquila declaración de intenciones pues jamás habías sospechado que su amigo sintiera nada parecido por ella. -Shino... no sé qué decir. Yo no... -No, no tienes por qué darme una respuesta ahora -decretó él con impaciencia-. Sólo quería que supieras que la opción sigue ahí para el futuro. Siento un enorme respeto y cariño por ti y trabajamos muy bien juntos. No sé mucho de niños, pero haría todo lo posible por ser un buen padrastro para tu hijo. Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta.

-¿Cuánto tiempo hace que estás enamorado de mí? -preguntó en tono de disculpa.

-¡Por Dios, no! No me he dejado llevar hasta ese punto -Shino se rió ante tal idea- Soy algo más sensato.

-Entonces... -farfulló confundida-. ¿Por qué querías pedirme que me casara contigo?

-Tu compañía me resulta muy agradable. No eres exigente y sí muy inteligente -señaló con un primer indicio de entusiasmo. A mamá también le gustas, eso no quiere decir que si no le gustaras no te pediría matrimonio, pero habría sido más complicado.

La emoción había desaparecido por completo. Parecía que incluso su cerebro resultaba más atractivo que el resto de ella. Claro que no la amaba, nadie la había amado de verdad excepto Shisui. Al menos Shino era sincero. De hecho era perfectamente posible que, a su modo prosaico y carente de pasión, sintiera más por ella de lo que jamás había sentido Sasuke.

-Me alegro de gustar a tu madre -masculló Hinata.

-Tiene muy buen gusto -respondió él mirando al reloj-. Me temo que no puedo quedarme más, he prometido visitar a un amigo. Te llamaré y espero que en su momento puedas responder a mi proposición.

Mientras lo acompañaba hasta la puerta, Hinata se preguntaba sí debía darle las gracias ya que le parecía horrible no decir nada, pero entonces se oyó diciendo algo muy diferente:

-Verás, es que... ahora está aquí Sasuke. Está arriba con Shisui.

-Me parece que te equivocas... -dijo Shino con sequedad mirando al tipo alto y moreno que acababa de aparecer en el vestíbulo.

-¿Dónde está Shisui? -preguntó Hinata con la mayor normalidad de la que era capaz.

-En su cuna completamente dormido -Sasuke no apartaba la mirada de Shino, no resultaba tan feo para ser tan bajito, tan delgado y tan mayor-. Usted debe de ser Shino...

-Aburame, sí -confirmó tendiéndole la mano.

-¿Tiene que marcharse tan pronto? -murmuró Sasuke y el silencio que se formó parecía adquirir una fuerza destructiva.

-Me temo que sí, tengo otra cita a la que debo acudir.

-¿A qué ha venido? -indagó Sasuke en cuanto hubo cerrado la puerta tras él.

Hinata se quedó inmóvil unos segundos, el brillo de sus ojos fue arrastrando la tristeza.

-A decirme que quería casarse conmigo -admitió con calma.

-Vaya -reaccionó sin la menor impresión.

Hinata notó cómo la rabia se apoderaba de ella como un terremoto.

-¿Tan difícil te resulta creer que haya otro hombre que pueda apreciarme lo bastante como para pedirme que me convierta en su esposa?


End file.
